Demigoddess in a Wizarding World
by Rooney1077
Summary: In this story, Perci (girl Percy Jackson) has been going to Hogwarts for 5 years and is now in her sixth year. She is a demigod. The Triwizard Tournament rules will be changed. Post TLO, Perci is 17 in her sixth year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their fourth year. When Perci is chosen as one of the champions, she will have to get through the three challenges alive. fem!Percy
1. Chapter 1

Perci was having a very relaxing rest in her own little compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Exams were over for now and Perci couldn't be happier. She had passed, thank Merlin, with eight 'Outstandings' and two "Exceeds Expectations'. Perci had been relieved to find out that she was better at her wizarding education than her muggle education.

Oh, yes, her nap. It's was very enjoyable, that is, until her best friends, Fred and George Weasley had interrupted it. Fred jumped onto her seat and George laid his long body on the seat across from her. She had always been able to tell them apart. "I'm trying to sleep, dammit." She grumbled.

Fred grinned and began to play with her hair. "That's why..." Fred said. "We were waking you up, dear Prissy." George finished his twin's sentence. Perci groaned; she hated that name. "We're almost to Hogwarts." Fred said.

"We were also hoping you'd try out one of our Wheezes." George said. His brother nodded along with him. "No." Perci said simply and began putting on her Gryffindor robes. She knew the boys didn't mind. She'd changed in front of them many times.

Fred and George groaned. "Come on, Prissy. You promised." They said in unison. Perci had just finished. "I know, I know, but do you know how many times I had to go to the Hospital Wing last year?"

George grinned, remembering old times. "You got out of lessons."

"Yes, and I'm surprised I passed my OWLS." She replied, pocketing her wand. "Maybe Ron will try it."

Fred and George frowned, but followed Perci down the line of compartments looking for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They were in the middle, thankfully, Perci didn't really want to walk all the way down the hall.

Perci pulled open the door and plopped down next to Harry, ruffling his hair. Fred and George squeezed in between Ron and Hermione. "So, kids, what have you been up to?" Perci asked, stealing one of Ron's Drooble's. Hermione pushed the paper she was reading in Perci's face.

On the front page of the Daily Prophet was a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. Perci recognized it as the Dark Mark. When Fred, George, and Perci were in their third year, they snuck into Snape's office and had found these notes about the Dark Arts. They took them and studied the notes in the Gryffindor common room, before hastily returning them to the Potion Master's office, without being caught, something that Perci was quite proud of.

"When did this happen?" She asked. Over the summer, Perci was in America visiting a camp for children of the Greek gods. She hadn't heard about any of this stuff.

"At the Quidditch World Cup." Harry supplied. The Weasley twins had requested for Perci to go, but the demigoddess had been a little busy with a war with some pesky Titans. Perci looked up from the paper. "Who won?" She asked, jokingly, knowing that was not the question Hermione was wanting.

Hermione huffed and took the paper away from her. Perci and Harry laughed. "What?" She asked. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Perci, irritated. "Why can't any of you take this seriously?"

Ron and Harry groaned. "She's hasn't let it go for days." Ron said through a mouth of Fred and George's Wheezes.

"Says I need to write a letter to Sirius." Harry supplied.

"Maybe you should. He'd want to hear about this. Give a bit of entertainment." Perci said, laughing at Ron's now yellow face and orange beak, an effect from the trickster candy.

Perci needed a laugh once in a while. All she could focus on was the deaths in the war she lead, just that summer, and she needed a break, which was why she couldn't wait to get back on the Quidditch field.

The train stopped with a lurch forward and the sound of the bell, sending Perci toppling onto the Weasley twins. Perci gathered her bearings and followed Fred and George out of the trio's compartment to find their friend, Lee Jordon, to ride on the carriages to Hogwarts with.

When they finally got to the castle they placed their trunks on the wall and scrambled to the Great Hall for dinner. Unbeknownst to the three of them, new students were arriving from schools in France and Bulgaria.

Once the new first years were all sorted and all the students were at their house tables, Dumbledore stood and went to the podium. All attention was immediately on him. "Well, now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." He said. Filtch ran in, holding his chest and side, to Dumbledore.

Perci, Fred, and George laughed. "Looks like he's holding his breasts." Fred whispered, causing his friend to laugh. "This castle will not only be ur home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournement."

Perci, Fred, and George exchanged looks. "And for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournement brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student, apart from the hosting school, two students, are selected to compete." Dumbledore said. "Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint-hearted." The Headmaster grimaced.

"But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The tall doors swung open, revealing many young ladies in silk blue robes. They gracefully skipped in, occasionally stopping to blow blue flower petal from their hands. The boys of the Great Hall stared at them, even Ron and Harry. Their attention was turned to the rather large woman walking behind the girls. "Blimey," Seamus Finnigan said. "That's one big woman." Hermione hit him upside the head. The boys stood on their seats, clapping and cheering.

Hermione, Ginny, Perci sat calmly in their seats and glared at everyone. Dumbledore smiled and kissed Madame Maxime's hand, blushing profusely. He hurriedly went back to his podium. "And our friends from the north. Please great the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

Many men, gorgeous men, if Perci might add, marched through the door, banging their staffs rhythmically. They did not make eye contact with anyone. They stopped and continued to bang their sticks on the castle floor until they suddenly dropped them and ran, jumping and flipping. Two men in furs followed, authoritatively. "It's Krum!" Ron exclaimed. "Blimey, it's Viktor Krum!" He gasped. Behind Krum was an older man with long hair and a sour expression. He embraced Dumbledore, laughing like they were old friends.

"They are rather attractive." Hermione chirped, blushing. Perci laughed. "'Rather attractive'?" She quoted. "More like sizzling, or hot, or smoking, or-"

Fred cleared his throat. "I think we get it." He grumbled.

Perci frowned and elbowed her friend. "What's got your knickers in a twist?" George snickered, causing his twin to scowl and elbow him in the side.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "The ladies of Beauxbatons and sons of Durmstrang," he said. "If you would please take a seat at one of the tables." The Beauxbatons gracefully made their way to the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang plopped down with the Slytherin table. Viktor sat right next to Draco Malfoy. Malfoy smirked across the Great Hall at Harry. Igor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime took their seats at the head table with all the professors.

"Now, let the feast begin."

Food, every kind of food you could imagine, appeared on each table. Perci immediately dug in. Filtch and some gracious helpers carried a tall object down the aisle and set it on a podium. "Your attention, please!" Headmaster called.

"Bloody hell!" Perci exclaimed. "Can't a girl eat in peace?" The comment went unnoticed.

"I'd like to say a few words." Dumbledore said, placing a withered hand on the object. "Eternal glory. That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournement. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

Perci, Fred, and George grinned. "Wicked." They said in unison.

"For this reason," Dumbledore continued. "The Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this we have the head of the Department of international Magical Cooperation, Mr. Barty Crouch." The fake sky above them crackled and thundered, lighting up the Great Hall with its lightning.

Out of no where a spell was cast into the sky. Perci searched for the caster. Her eyes fell onto a rather odd man. There were mutters about whom this man was. Mad-Eye Moody; that was the most popular guess. Mad-Eye Moody pocketed his wand and limped over to Dumbledore. He embraced the wizard and moved to the side. He popped open a flask and swigged. Perci scowled, 'Drinking at a school?' She thought. It reminded her off her step father, Gabe Ugliano.

Barty Crouch cleared his throat. "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen..." His voice was drowned out by the screams of outrage among the students. Perci sat silently. This did not affect her; she had just turned seventeen a month ago. Her friends screamed and yelled. Dumbledore tried to settle the student body down, but was not succeeding.

"Blimey," Perci grumbled. "Sit down, will you." She pulled Fred and George to their seats by their robes. "Why aren't you upset?" Ron asked, scowling.

Perci gritted her teeth. She hated when students at Hogwarts questioned her age. She should be in her seventh year, but because of the war's complications, Perci decided to take the year again. "I'm seventeen." Hermione frowned and Perci could practically see the gears in her head moving.

Dumbledore pointed his wand at the tall, golden object and it shimmered down, revealing a large brown cup with blue fire erupting from it.

"The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore said. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament, only write their name on a piece of parchment and drop it into the fire before this hour on Thursday night. If chosen," Dumbledore's face grew grim. "There is no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

They were released to their dormitories after dinner. Perci walked swiftly out, wanting to avoid her mischievous friends. She wanted to think it over, whether or not she should submit her name. But to no luck. Fred and George caught up with her and walked with her, one twin on each side of the witch.

"You're thinking of entering, aren't you?" George asked.

Perci sighed. "Yes, I am thinking about it." Perci sped up. The Twins had to jog to keep up with her. "What if you get hurt?" Fred asked. He was more protective of her. "That, my dear friend, is why I am thinking."

George stopped her. "Well, Fred and I'll enter. We'll make sure you're kept safe." Fred nodded along.

Perci raised an eyebrow. "You're underage." She said, crossing her arms.

"And you are a brilliant observer." Fred said.

"Come on, Perce. You don't think we won't find a way in?" George laughed.

"D'You think Dumbledore's stupid? He's the most powerful wizard of this age. He'll find a way to keep you from entering." Perci said.

"Well," Fred said. "We'll find a way to get around that."

"Yeah, we're not gonna let you get hurt." George said. "And, if you, or one of us, happen to win, we could open our shop! Our dream, Perce!"

"Hmm, and what is that exactly?" A voice said from behind them. The trio turned to face the Hufflepuff prefect, Cedric Diggory, Perci's ex-boyfriend. She groaned. "You guys are going to miss curfew." He said.

"What'd you want, Diggory?" Fred seethed. Perci nudged Fred, trying to get him to knock it off.

Cedric frowned. "Why is it you don't like me, Fred, George?" He asked.

George scowled. "Why?" He asked incredulously. "Because-" Perci kicked his shin. "Ow!?" He said, giving her a pointed look.

"We were just leaving." Perci said.

"Look, Perce, I'm sorry-" Cedric began.

"Yeah, me too." She said turning around and drug her best friends along with her to the common room.

Fred and George didn't try to talk about the situation. It would only anger the raven haired girl, and they did not like it when she was angry. They walked to the common room in silence, only speaking when they said good night.

Perci walked up the staircase, running a hand through her hair. She was very exhausted and knowing that she started classes tomorrow did not help. She would have to get up early in the morning. That usually meant Hermione or Ginny dragging her out of bed.

Perci changed into her pajamas and pulled the covers of her four poster bed over her. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Perci sat in her first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts, partially drooling on her textbook. Fred and George were not in the classroom yet and the lesson was about to begin. Mad-Eye Moody, the man from the previous night, had his back to the students and was writing something on the chalkboard.

Perci was jerked out of her half-nap by cough. She looked up to see the one person she did not want to even speak about. Cedric Diggory. He looked down at her through his caramel colored hair and brown eyes. He gave her a small smile. "Is this seat taken?" He asked.

Perci sighed and shook her head. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were sharing many classes this year. "Sit if you dare." Perci said and resumed her half-nap.

"Er, Perci?" Cedric asked. Perci turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow, waiting. "Yes, Gold-" Perci caught herself.

She had almost called him her nickname for him, Gold Digger. When they first met, Cedric was picking his nose, it was as simple as that. And since his Hufflepuff robes were yellow and his last name was Diggory, it kind of just stuck.

"Er," Cedric searched for the right words. "I wanted to talk to you about, er, our breakup."

Perci groaned. "That is really not a subject I would like to discuss."

Cedric frowned. "Well, I think we need to talk about it." Perci rolled her eyes. She didn't need to hear this. "I love you." He said. "And I love Cho."

"Yes," Perci said. "We've been over this before. You start off with that. I get angry and hex you. Do we really want to do this again?"

"I love both of you." He said.

"And you chose Cho. I hope you two have a lovely time." Perci said.

"Alastor Moody, ex Auror, Ministry malcontent. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Moody introduced himself.

"Please, Perci. We were friends before this. Can't we just talk-" Cedric whispered pleadingly.

"Mr. Diggory, is there something you'd like to share? Maybe something about the subject we are speaking of?" Moody challenged.

"Er, no, sir. I'm sorry."

"Today, we will be practicing on Boggarts." Moody said, pulling off a cloth from a large cupboard.

Cedric frowned. "Sir, we've already learned about this. Our, er, fourth year." He said.

"Yes, from the book. Am I right to assume that your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Lockhart, did not show how to defend yourself against a Boggart?" Mad-Eye snarled, taking a swig of his flask. His fake eye moved, searched for predators in the room.

Perci raised her hand. "I don't care what the hell we learn." She said nonchalantly. The Gryffindors laughed.

Mad-Eye gave her a sarcastic smile. "Thank you for your enthusiasm, Ms. Jackson." Perci smiled in return and laid her head down. "Maybe, Ms. Jackson, you would like to be the first to challenge the Boggart?"

Perci groaned. "You know, I'm okay with watching for now." She said. Perci did not want the class to see what she was afraid of. Mad-Eye walked to her table. "Oh, I'm sure you are. Do have any fears, Ms. Jackson?"

Perci gritted her teeth. "Yes, only a fool has no fear."

"Then, you wouldn't be so perturbed to show us yours." Moody growled. Perci stood for her chair, take out her wand. She walked in front of the Boggart and took out her wand.

With a flick of Moody's wand the cupboard doors opened. Nothing happened for a moment, but then, someone emerged from it.

A man with a greasy comb over and face and a bear belly strutted out. He had grease smothered across his face and a cruel grin on. He carried two beers; one he took a drink out of, spilling the content on his smelly wife beaters shirt. The other bottle was cracked.

"Gabe," Perci said. Her wand hand shook. Gabe chortled. "That's right, whore! I bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of me, bitch." He snarled and threw the full bottle at her. Perci ducked just in time and the bottle shattered against the wall.

Perci felt like she was going to vomit. Gabe made a move to hit her but was stopped when someone jumped in front of her and the Boggart changed into Perci, a vine wrapped around her throat. The person cried, "Ridickulous!" And the image changed into Perci as a dancing wooden puppet, the vines now strings.

Perci was shaking. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. "Take her outside, Mr. Diggory." Cedric took ahold of his shaking, pale ex-girlfriend and slowly ushered her out of the classroom. Perci immediately shook herself from Cedric's grasp and ran into the girl's laboratory.

Perci scrambled to one of the showers and turned the nozzle. She fell to the ground, with her head in her hands, under the cold water. She had to get the images out of her head. The scenes of bloody beatings, the sounds of cursing and slurred words, the stink of alcohol and smoke.

Perci banged her hand on the wall, trying to break her hand. She was once told, pain brings you back to reality.

It didn't work. The water just kept on healing her. Perci could now hear footsteps. It was Cedric. He knelt down to her level, not caring that he was getting wet. He took her head in his hands. "Perci! It's okay. It wasn't real." He tried soothing her. "Hey," he said softly. Perci looked up at him, her face stained with salty tears.

"You're safe." Perci broke down before Cedric pulled her into his arms. He combed back her wet, black hair and let her cry in his arms.

Fred and George plopped down beside Perci in the second class, Astronomy, grinning. Perci was now perfectly dry and calm and collected. She smiled at the two. "Sorry, Perce." George said.

"In the infirmary." Fred continued, brushing his ginger hair out of his eyes.

"Bloody nose." George winked and took out a Nosebleed Nougat, a Wheeze. Perci tried to laugh, but she still could not get the previous hour out of her mind.

"Something's bothering you, dear Prissy." George said. Perci rolled her eyes.

"What's going on, Perce?" Fred asked.

Perci shook her head. "I'm fine." She replied nonchalantly.

That's show the rest of their lessons went. Cedric stealing glances at her from the corner of his eye. Fred and George trying to cheer Perci up, without knowing what was wrong.

After their last class Percy went to go put her books away in her dormitory. It was rather rainy outside and the girls did not want to ruin their books, or at least Hermione didn't. "I'll see you at the Goblet, eh?" Perci called as Hermione and Ginny dragged her away from the twins.

George grinned. "Better be there, Prissy!"

"You better be ready with that potion!" Perci called. The girls hurried to the common room. They hastily ran back to the Goblet's holding room, trying with all their might to avoid the rain. Ginny used Hermione's beloved book to shield her from the cold water.

Perci sighed, seeing that they were some of the first there. She saw Cedric and Cho sitting together, laughing. Ron and Harry were laid back on the stands, sharing a licorice wand. Fred and George were no where to be seen.

Perci tore a piece of parchment from Hermione's book, causing Hermione to make a sound of protest. Perci scribbled her name down and stared at the parchment, contemplating the consequences of the choice she was going to make.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Perci?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron said. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No," Perci frowned. "I- I do want to do it." Perci sighed and walked over the barrier line. She watched as the paper fell into the illuminating fire.

Cedric went right after her, his mates pushing him across the line. He gathered his bearings and dropped his name in and grinned.

Perci sighed and laid her head on Hermione's lap, while the studious girl read, or most likely reread, a large book.

The first signal that her mischievous friends had entered the room, was the loud and obnoxious yelling. Everyone clapped and got out of the way for the Weasley twins to put their names in the Goblet, or at least try.

"George! Fred!" Perci called, getting up. "Finally come up with a solution, have you?" She laughed as they raised their vials of potion.

"Of course, we did, dearest Prissy." George said. "We've done it! Cooked it up just this morning."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not going to work." She said in a song-song voice. Fred and George sat on either side of her. "Oh, yeah, Granger?"

"Yeah," she said. Hermione pointed to a white shimmering circle hovering about the ground. "You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred asked.

Hermione huffed. "So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by two dimwits with an Aging Potion." She explained. Perci laughed, holding her stomach. She knew it wasn't going to work.

"But that's why it's so brilliant." George said.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." Fred finished. They jumped off the stands and stood before the Age Line. "Bottoms up!" They said and swigged the potion. They have one last glance to Perci and hopped over the line. When nothing happened they grinned.

"Ready?" They asked each other. With one look they plopped their names into the Goblet of Fire. "Yeah!" They said and high fives each other.

Suddenly, burst of blue flame exploded from the Goblet and pushed Fred and George out of the circle. Everyone ducked, hoping to avoid the fire. Perci ran over to where the boys landed. In their place were two men with long white hair and beards. Perci laughed so hard, her side began to hurt when she realized it was Fred and George. The two wrestled on the floor, spewing out accusations.

But it all ended when Viktor Krum walked into the room and placed his name in the fire, sparing a glance at a certain bushy haired Gryffindor. Said girl blushed and went back to reading her book.

Perci grinned. "Let's go, 'Mione, Ginny. It's getting late." The girls walked back to their dormitory leaving the boys trying to get Fred and George off each other.

That night Perci was plagued with dreams of fire and old men.

The next day, after supper, Dumbledore announced they were having the choosing of champions. To say Perci was nervous was an understatement. She had constantly been irritable and anxious all day and Perci just wanted to get it over with.

"Sit down, please. Take your seats." Dumbledore ordered, standing by the Goblet. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for: the champion selection." Dumbledore placed a shaking hand by the Goblet. The fire instantly turned magenta and sprouted a piece of parchment.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum!" Albus Dumbledore announced. Roars erupted from across the room. His Durmstrang mates yelled and roughly patted him on the back. Krum rose from his seat and shook Dumbledore's hand. The headmaster pointed were Krum was to go.

Another name fell from the fire and into the hands of Albus. "The champion for Beauxbatons is...Fleur Delacour!" Fleur leapt down and shook hands with Dumbledore. She followed Viktor Krum.

A name was once again in the headmaster's hands. "The first champion of Hogwarts...Perci Jackson!" The whole room cheered. Perci was frozen. She looked at her friends as they ushered her to go. Percy stood and walked down the stands, hoping she would not fall. Dumbledore shook her hand and patted her cheek. She followed Fleur to the champions room.

The fire sprouted a last name. "The final champion of Hogwarts... Cedric Diggory!" Cedric laughed and went down to meet his professor. They shook and he was led to the champions' room.

"Well, there you have it! Our Triwizard Champions! Now, if you'll-" the fire grew to an amazing height and a piece of paper floated into Dumbledore's hands. He read it to himself. "Harry Potter." He said. Albus frowned. Harry Potter?

"Harry Potter?!" He yelled. The Great Hall went into uproar. Harry walked up to and past Dumbledore.

All his headmaster could do was stare at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Perci walked around the Dumbledore's office, admiring the many trinkets it held, before she went to join the three other champions by the fireplace. She shook hands with Krum and Fleur. She offered Cedric a hand, but he pushed it away and hugged her.

Krum and Perci sat in chairs opposite of each other and spoke about Quidditch, Perci telling him about her position as a Chaser and Krum talking about the Quidditch World Cup. The champions waited impatiently, or Perci did, for the coaches, per say, to appear to them.

"Hell, I've got an Astronomy essay to not do. What's taking so long?" Perci grumbled. Fleur looked surprised at her. "You would neglect to perform your studies?" She asked incredulously.

Perci nodded her head and Cedric laughed. "I can't remember the last time Perci did her schoolwork!" He said. Krum let a small smile slip. Fleur could only stare at her.

"Aren't you worried you would not do well on ur exams?" She asked. Perci shrugged her shoulders. "I happen to think I did quite well on my O.W.L.S last term."

"What'd you get?" Cedric asked.

"Eight O's and two E's." She said simply fingering an old clock she found. Cedric frowned at her. "You did better than-"

Harry walked into the office shakily. He looked shocked and held a small piece of paper in his hand. "Harry, what are you doing here?" Perci asked.

Loud and angry voices sounded from behind the doors. Harry winced. "You think everything's a conspiracy theory, you old bat!" It's sounded like Mad-Eye Moody. Madame Maxime's voice rang through the large room. "Old bat? Old bat?!" She yelled.

Dumbledore, looking frantic and crazed, grabbed Harry by his robes and pushed him into the wall. "Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He asked loudly.

"No, sir, no." Harry said. Perci could see the scared look on his face. "Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbledore ordered.

Harry shook his head. "No, sir." He said. Madame Maxime scowled. "Well, of course he's lying!" She exclaimed.

"The hell he is!" Moody scowled at her. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it! Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year!"

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad-Eye." Karkaroff spat.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff." Moody growled.

Perci whispered to Cedric. "This is getting intense." She laughed. Cedric elbowed her to shut up.

"That doesn't help, Alastor." Dumbledore said, pushing the two away from each other. "Leave this to you, Barty." Mr. Crouch stared at Harry.

"The rules are absolute. Harry Potter will compete. He is, as if tonight, a Triwizard champion." Mr. Crouch said. The professors stared at him, some of disgust and some of pity.

Perci departed the office shortly after the fight and went back to her dormitory hastily, hoping to avoid her classmates. Perci was confused on how she felt. She was worried about Harry. She was also worried about herself. It just now dawned on her what she had gotten herself into.

Of course she was frightened, but it didn't faze her as much as she thought it would. Perci had lost count how many times she's been scared in her life. Perci gave the portrait the password and hurriedly went up the steps to the girl's dorm.

She was greeted with squeals from Ginny and Hermione. "You're in, Perci! You're a Triwizard Champion!" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I was there, remember?" Perci said, changing into her pajamas. "What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

Perci looked down. "They're not giving him a choice. He's competing."

"That's doesn't even make sense! If he didn't put his name in, he can't compete!" Hermione said, slamming her book down.

"Somehow his name ended up in the Goblet; he can't do anything about it." Percy sighed. "Now, I've got to get up early in the morning." Perci pulled back the covers to her bed.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"An interview with Rita Skeeter." Perci said.

Ginny laughed. "Bless your soul." And she diminished the fire, leaving everything dark. Perci groaned. She was not ready. She was not ready for anything anymore.

The next morning Perci woke up later than she had hoped to. She hurriedly put on her best robes and grabbed her wand from the bedside table. She said a quick goodbye to her cat, Fenwick, and hustled down the dormitory staircase and out of the common room.

Perci ran into Harry, who was running late, too. "Hey, Perci." He said solemnly. "You don't think I put my name in the Goblet of Fire, do you?" He asked.

"Er, no, I don't. I do think someone did, though. So you might want to watch out." Perci nudged him. Harry paled and began to finger and twist his wand. "You'll be fine, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Hope so." He cleared his throat. "So, have you heard anything about the first task?" He asked.

"I dunno. I think Headmaster was talking about. Wasn't listening, though." Harry grinned and they continued to make their way to the room that their wands would be weighed and questions would be asked. "Yeah, I remember. You were too busy staring at Viktor Krum and Cedric." Harry laughed.

Perci looked down at him. "I can admire a man, just as a man admires a woman." She said, crossing her arms. "And I was not looking at Cedric Diggory."

"Oh, yes, you were." Harry laughed again as Perci pushed him. "Whatever, you little twit." She chuckled. Perci pushed open the doors and was greeted by the disapproving stares of her fellow champions and a woman.

"Marvelous! Glad you two could join us." The woman said. Rita Skeeter, she guessed. "Now, Ms. Jackson, please take a seat beside Ms. Delacour." She motioned to two very uncomfortable looking wooden chairs. Perci sat down.

"Wonderful, now, Mr. Diggory place your hands on her chair. Scoot to your left," she said. "Ah, yes. Let young Mr. Potter in. Mr. Krum, place your hands on Ms. Delacour's chair." They followed their directions carefully, as to not anger the woman. "Yes, that's it."

Rita Skeeter ordered her assistant to take the picture. The flash nearly blinded Perci, but other than that, it wasn't too bad. "What a charismatic quintet. Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter." She firmly grasped each other the champions hand and shook hard. "I write for the Daily Prophet. But of course you already know that. It's you we don't know about."

She stared at the five champions. "You're the juicy news." She said and licked her teeth, predatorily. Perci grimaced. Rita Skeeter placed a hand on Fleurs cheek. "What quirks lie beneath those rosy cheeks?" She ran a finger down Perci's nose and rested it on her lips. "What secrets have those plump lips told?"

Perci pushed the writer's hand away. "Don't touch me." She grumbled, but the comment went unnoticed by Rita. She moved on to Cedric and ruffled his hair. "What mysteries do the muscles mask? Does courage lie beneath those curls?" She slung her arms around Harry and Cedric.

"'Me, Myself, &amp; I' want to know. Not to mention my rabid readers." Percy scoffed, but hid it with a cough when she received a glare from the Skeeter woman.

"So, who's feeling up to sharing." The champions stayed silent and Perci prayed that she would not have to go first. "Let's start with the youngest." Rita said and pulled Harry into a broom cupboard.

When they were out of sight, Perci spit the woman's skin cells of her lips. "Bleeding hell, I'm going to get an STD from that woman!" She said and rubbed her lips vigorously. Fleur frowned. "What's STD?" She asked and Perci groaned.

In a few short minutes, the two emerged from the broom cupboard. Harry had an irritated look on his face and Rita looked triumphant. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Ms. Jackson, your turn." Perci frowned. "Oh, yes, Mr. Potter volunteered you."

Perci glared at Harry. "Thank very much, Mr. Potter." Perci walked past Harry and whispered, "Git." She followed Rita Skeeter into the broom cupboard.

Perci huffed and sat down in one of the chairs. Rita Skeeter stared at Perci for a moment. "Has anyone ever told you, Harry Potter looks just like you? You could be twins."

Perci gave her a sarcastic smile. "Yes, well, except for the fact that I'm three years older than him, we could be twins." Rita giggled.

"Well, a little birdie told me about you and one of the other champions being involved some time ago. Was it, Cedric Diggory?" Percy shifted in her seat. "Yes, we're were once together. But that's the past. I thought your job was to interview us about the present and future."

Rita Skeeter gave her a fake smile and Perci returned it. "What made you enter into this tournament, Ms. Jackson? Was it your need to prove yourself because you're a woman or do you want eternal glory?"

Perci scowled. "No, I needed to take my mind of some things." She said, shifting again, uncomfortably. "What things?" The writer asked.

"Er, some very bad things happened the previous summer and-"

"Were these things the reason you had to repeat a year of school?" Rita interrupted.

"Er, yes-"

"And what were these things?" Rita asked, giving Perci no time to elaborate. Perci groaned. "Bloody hell."

"Touchy subject, I see. So let's just go back to the subject of you and Harry Potter. You two look alike."

"Just because two people look alike, does not mean they are related." Perci replied. Rita nodded. "And you are absolutely sure, you are not?"

"Yes-"

"Are your parents, your birth parents, or adoptive?" Rita asked.

"Christ, woman! Are you going to let me get a word out?" Perci complained. Rita motioned for Perci to continue. "My parents are my birth parents and that's all I have to share on the subject." Perci said, fed up with this writer. She stood and exited the broom cupboard and out of the room.

She walked to the common room and plopped down on one of the plush couches. She laid her head back and sighed. She needed something to take her mind off of things. Perci went to one of the desks and took out a quill and parchment. Perci decided to write to her friends in America.

'Dear, Andrew and others,

I've decided to fill you in on current events. This year, at school, we are hosting an event, the Triwizard Tournament. I've entered and things have gotten very... I don't even know the words.

Anyway, the Triwizard Tournament is an event when three schools come together and two students are chosen from the hosting school and one from each other school.

We compete in three tasks, though, I don't know what they are yet. I could really use some of your wisdom, Andy. Well, that's it. I hope you all are safe and well. Remember to give me updates.

Your friend,

Perci.'

Yes, that seemed okay. Perci sealed the letter and went down to the Owlery. She tied it to a sturdy and young looking owl. It wasn't going to take a long trip and Perci didn't want it dying in the middle. It took a lot of energy for her to write and read, you know, with her Dyslexia.

Perci bundled herself up in her fur coat and went down the poop ridden steps. She was about to freeze her arse off until she finally made it inside the castle and she ran into her dear ginger twins.

Fred and George grinned. "How did your interview go, Prissy?" George asked.

"Brilliantly." She replied sarcastically. Fred and George grinned.

"Prank?" They asked.

Perci sighed in relief. "Prank."

Perci was having a relaxing day, laying in the soft grass by the lake, listening to the birds chirp and the laughs of the first years when Harry, she recognized his voice, called her name. "Perci!"

"Yes, Harry?" She asked, peeking a up at him through one eye. Harry sat down beside her. "Dragons. That's the first task."

Perci eyes flew open and she sat up. She really hope she heard Harry wrong. "Dragons?" She asked. Harry nodded and Perci jumped up. She began to pace. "Why don't they just dip our bollocks in honey and stake us to an ant farm!" She exclaimed.

Harry frowned up at her. "Perci, you don't have bullocks."

Perci stopped pacing. "You don't know that. Besides, it was a figure of speech. You know I'm starting to get really well at those. I should write that one down-" she mused.

"Perci, off topic." Harry said. Perci nodded a thanks. Her ADHD was getting bad. "Okay, I've- I've got to think. Dragons, dragons. Fire! Dragons and fire!" She said pointed and Harry and nodding approvingly.

Harry just stared, dumbfounded. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He asked and shook his head. "I've got to go tell Cedric. See you later, Perci." Harry waved as he left the panicked sixth year.

Perci merely waved him off and ran off to the one place she promised herself she would never enter.

The library.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: the poll is up for Perci's date for the Yule Ball. All the spells Perci uses are real and so is her dragon. I own nothing in this story. Enjoy and don't forget to review, follow, and or favorite.**

Fred and George knew this was the time to get some galleons for their joke shop. So the twins rampaged the stands. "Bets! Bets! Place your bets here!"

"Bets taken here!" George called. "Step up mates!"

"Take a chance on today's bloodbath!" Fred said. Ginny stopped them. "That's your best mate out there and Ron's. Wouldn't you think Perci might've wanted you to be a bit supportive?" She asked.

Fred and George looked at each other before answering. "Nah." Ginny scoffed and pushed past her brothers. "She'd be proud!" George called after his sister. Fred and George shrugged and went back to taking people's money.

"Bets! Bets anyone?" They yelled. "He's small and the other one's a woman, but they're bound to make today's match!"

"Well, that wasn't sexist at all." A voice sounded. Fred searched for the source and his eyes fell upon a blonde boy. The crouched beside him. "We can say those things." George said.

"Yeah, we're her friends." Fred supplied. The blonde boy chuckled.

"You know Perci?" A girl beside the blonde boy asked, brushing dark hair out of her eyes.

The twins frowned. "Americans." They said in unison. "Yes, we do, but how is you know her?" Fred asked.

"Friends." Another blonde boy said from beside the girl. He pushed up his glasses. "Who do you know her?" He asked.

"Best mates." Fred said. The first boy laughed and went back to reading his book. "Is that so?" He asked, not looking up from the book.

"Yes," George said. He scowled at them. "Who the bugger are you?"

"Andrew Chase, a friend of Perci's from America." He replied with a bored tone.

Fred sneered at him. "Yeah, we got that part. Would you like to place a bet?"

"Yes," Andrew said. He took out green pieces of paper. "Perci gets out of it, without a scratch. And I mean, literally." He pushed the green papers in Fred's hand.

"Sorry, _mate_. We don't take trash." Fred dropped the papers back into Andrew's lap.

"Only galleons, sickles, etc." George said.

"What are those?" A kid with dark hair asked, sitting beside the second blonde boy. They come in packs, Fred thought.

"Currency." They simply replied and went on to the next bidders, leaving the Americans confused and irritable.

"Perci mentioned she goes to America for holiday sometimes. Are those her American mates? Are we her English mates?" Fred asked his brother.

"Don't worry, Freddie. I'm sure she likes us better." They went on with their business before they took their seats next to Ginny and Ron. They waited anxiously for the first task to begin.

In the champions tent, it was tense. Perci paced back and forth and it was making Harry even more nervous than he already was.

Perci breathed in and out, hoping to calm herself down. She saw Harry go over to the wall of the tent and brushed it off. She fingered her wand, feeling the smooth, white oak wood. The handle was not very smooth and to some, it might feel uncomfortable, but Perci didn't mind it. Dark spikes, not too sharp, jutted out from the handle.

Her thoughts wavered when she saw a bright flash and the smell of perfume. Rita Skeeter emerged from the camera's smoke with a triumphant smirk.

"Damn, what's she doing here?" She asked to the nearest person. Cedric nodded. "Ridiculous." He said.

"Young love. How...stirring." Rita said as she took another picture of Harry and Hermione. "If anything goes unfortunately today, you might just make the front page." She giggled.

Perci scowled. "Just piss off. You're not welcome here." Perci said. Rita Skeeter turned on her with a sweet, fake smile. "You did read what I wrote about you in my section in the Daily Prophet, didn't you darling?"

Perci smiled. "No, darling. I don't read trash." Rita glared at her with shirt expression and huffed. Cedric, Harry, and Hermione tried to hold back the laughs.

"You are not welcome here. This tent is for champions and friends." Krum said in his heavily accented voice.

Rita blushed at him. "No matter." She giggled. "We've got what we wanted." She walked past him, her quill brushing up against his jaw.

"Good day, champions!" Dumbledore said, appearing out of nowhere as it seemed. "Gather round, please." The champions did so and awaited the headmasters words. "Now, you've waited, you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. "A moment only five of you can fully appreciate."

Dumbledore spotted Hermione. "Oh, Ms. Granger, what are you doing here?"

Hermione grimaced and gave Harry and Perci one last glance before she left the tent. "Barty, the bag."

Mr. Crouch put the five champions in a circle around him. He showed them a deep purple bag. He held it out for Fleur to put her hand in. "Ms. Delecour, if you will." Fleur hesitantly reached inside the bag and winced, pulling out a miniature green dragon. "The Welsh Green." Crouch said. He moved onto Krum. He pulled out a dragon. "The Chinese Fireball. Oohh."

Cedric trashed in and took out one. "Swedish Short Snout." Cedric looked distastefully at the dragon in his hand.

"Ms. Jackson." Perci sighed and grabbed the first thing she felt out of the bag and hissed at his spit something on her. Her skin burned. "The Vipertooth." Crouch laughed. Perci studied its copper coloured scales. Crouch finally moved onto Harry. He pulled out a large looking dragon. "The Hungarian Horntail."

"Now, these represent five, very real dragons that each of you will face. Your objective is simple: retrieve the golden egg the dragon is guarding." Crouch explained.

Perci grimaced, looking at her dragon. "This is actual size, right?" She asked hopefully. Crouch shook his head. "Each egg contains a clue that will help you in the next task."

Dumbledore smiled at them all. "Good luck, champions. Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you may-" a loud explosion sounded and all eyes were drawn to Mr. Filtch. He shrugged his shoulders. Dumbledore motioned for Cedric to go. He grave red his bearings.

"Good luck, Gold Digger." Perci yelled. Cedric looked back at her and smiled before leaving the tent.

Percy was second to go, right after Cedric, whom she assumed retrieved his egg. All Perci had to do was get hers.

"Congratulations, Mr. Diggory, on getting your egg. Now please welcome, our second champion, Ms. Jackson." Dumbledore's voice rang through the arena. Perci steeled her nerves and opened the tent flap.

She took out her wand and went out into the arena. Rocks were piled high. Perci did not see her dragon, though. She walked farther out and looked around. Still, no dragon. Perci sped up with caution, but jumped back just in time to miss the venom her dragon spat. The crowd gasped at the bear miss.

Perci looked up, seeing the copper scales of the Vipertooth. It was beautiful. Perci would've admired it longer if it didn't keep spitting at her. Perci dodged again and again, but she was getting tired.

Perci jumped behind a large rock and thought for a moment. What spell should she use? She needed to distract the dragon.

"Aqua Eructo!" She yelled and pointed her wand away from herself. The Vipertooth lept after the water, hoping to catch some of it. When Perci thought it was safe she leapt from her rock. Only to be thrown through the air. Perci knew she was going to smash through the wall, it was her luck.

She quickly performed a cushioning charm just as she burst into the wall. The crowd gasped.

Fred and George stared at the hole in the wall Perci's body made. The whole arena was silent as they prayed that Perci was alive. The dragon Perci was facing, Vipertooth, Hermione supplied, roared in approval and spit its acidic venom into the air.

Everyone waited for her to come out. It must've been five minutes before anything happened.

With all her might Perci burst through the rubble, completely unharmed- except for the grime on her- with a snarl on her face. The crowd cheered loudly. Perci grabbed her wand and glared at her dragon. "Now, I'm mad." She growled. The Vipertooth lunged at her with amazing speed. "Aresto Momentum!"

The Vipertooth seemed to go in slow motion, but not for long. It gave Perci barely enough time to jumped out of the way and closer to her egg. The dragon went back to its original speed. Just as Perci was about to touch the egg, it spewed venom at her, hitting Perci directly in the back.

Perci's scream pierced the land. She grabbed ahold of her egg before turned around and with all her energy she had left, Percy yelled, "Confringo!"

The Vipertooth burst into flames and exploded into ash. Perci struggled to get out of the arena and into the infirmary tent with her sizzling back. Blood soaked her shirt and everything she touched.

Two of the Durmstrang men helped her to one of the beds. She screamed when her back hit the cushion. Madame Pomfrey turned her around her around and peeled her still sizzling shirt off.

Perci looked up to see Cedric lying in the bed opposite to her with his arm in a sling. "Got your egg?" He asked.

"No, Gold Digger, I just got slammed into a wall and fried and did not retrieve my egg." She said sarcastically.

"I can mend this in a heartbeat, but it's going to sting. And leave some scarring." Madame Pomfrey said. She took out her wand and muttered a spell.

The last thing Perci saw was Cedric's concerned face and her golden egg.


	5. Chapter 5

Perci opened her eyes and saw a bright light. Damn, she thought, I must be dead. That throughly was quickly diminished when she heard someone call her name. Perci moved to block the light out and winced at her sore back. Someone shook her lightly.

"Blimey, Perci, get up." Perci opened her eyes fully and glared at the person shaking her. Harry stared down at her and grinned when he saw her opened her eyes. "The champions are being called back." He said and helped Perci stand up.

"Why?" She asked. Perci checked her back in the mirror and winced again at the sight of it. You wouldn't have know she was burnt with acidic venom just a couple hours ago; all she saw were scars. No, matter; water would fully heal it later.

"To receive our points." Harry said. The two walked out of the infirmary tent and made their way up the arenas steps and to the judging box. The three other champions were already there, in an organized line. "Wonderful, you're all here!" Ludo Bagman said cheerfully. The other four judges gave him cards that held the champions points.

Ludo put his wand to his throat and spoke, "Okay, all, tied for first place is Mr. Krum and Mr. Potter with 40 points each!" The crowd roared in approval. "In second place is Ms. Jackson with 39 points!" They chanted her name. "In third place, Mr. Diggory with 38 points!" They yelled happily and clapped. "And in fourth place is Ms. Delecour with 36 points!" Most of the cheering came from the male stands.

"Brilliant! Our champions have now completed the first task! Now, champions please exit the arena with your eggs. The second task will begin on the 24th of February!" The crowd groaned, that was four months away. "Students, staff, visitors will you please make your way down the stands carefully and calmly." Dumbledore said.

Perci and Harry led the other champions down the stairs and off to a secluded spot to wait for their professors. Somehow, Fred and George found them. They came up behind her squeezed.

"Dammit, George, Fred!" She yelled in pain. The twins laughed. "Well, done, Prissy, well done!" They exclaimed.

"Guess how much we got off some innocent first years!" Fred said, practically jumping up and down. Perci raised an eyebrow, waiting for their answer. "40 galleons!" They both said. Perci rolled her eyes but laughed. "Didn't get any off the Americans, though."

Perci frowned. "Americans?" She asked. George nodded. "Friends of yours, apparently."

"Tried to give us green paper!" Fred scoffed. Perci grimaced. "It must've been-"

"Ms. Jackson, you requested for an audience." Professor Dumbledore said and stepped aside, revealing her dear friends from Camp Half-Blood, Andrew Chase, Thalia Grace, some blonde boy; Perci didn't even know, and Nico di Angelo.

"Damn." Perci groaned.

"We'll, er, leave you to it." Harry said, pulling along Fred and George, whom scowled at the four Americans. Dumbledore, Krum, Fleur, and Cedric followed.

Perci waved goodbye to them and turned back to her camp friends. "What the hell are you, bleeding idiots doing here?!" Andrew was taken aback.

"You wrote us a letter." He said simply. Perci paced back and forth. "That doesn't mean you come here!"

"What's the big deal?" Thalia asked. Perci gritted her teeth. "They don't know." Perci replied. Thalia shook her head, confused. "They don't know I'm a- a demigod." She whispered.

Andrew frowned. "You didn't tell them?" Perci shook her head. "Nothing has come up about your family?" He asked, it was rather a statement, though.

"I just say my father was lost at sea," Perci said. "Like I was told until I was twelve. It was easy to say when you tell yourself it everyday."

They looked uncomfortable. Perci didn't really have a good relationship with Poseidon. None of them did with their godly parents; some with their mortal parents, too. "Well, let's change the subject." Thalia said. She grabbed the random blonde boy and drug him forward. "This is my brother, Jason. Jason this is Perci Jackson, daughter of Poseidon."

Perci stared at her with an open mouth. "Brother?" She asked incredulously. Thalia nodded. "How'd this happen?"

"Well," Andrew said. "When two people really love each other-" Perci stopped him. "I don't need the details."

Nico fidgeted and pulled Jason close to him. "He's also my boyfriend." Perci felt her jaw go slack. She searched for the right words, but her mind was blank, more than usual. "I, er, good for you." Perci said, her eyes wide.

"You did great with ur first challenge, Perce." Andrew said. "Not the best strategy, but it worked." Perci slung an arm around him. "Thanks, Andy." Perci looked back at the castle.

"I suppose I've got to go." Perci said. Andrew grimaced. "Are you coming back for the second task?" She asked.

"Yeah," Thalia said. "Albus offered us a couple spare rooms in the castle. We won't be going to any of your classes, but we'll hopefully see you sometimes."

Perci grinned. "First name basis with Dumbledore? Get some, Thals." She said giggling. Thalia scowled.

"He's, like, 80. Plus, I'm a huntress." Thalia said still scowling. Perci laughed. "Try, 600." Thalia rolled her eyes, but hugged Perci.

"We'll see you later, Perci." Andrew said hugging her tightly, followed by Nico. Perci shook Jason's hand.

"Do you guys know where you're going?" Perci asked. Nico nodded, saying Dumbledore showed them. Perci waved and staggered through the Forbidden Forest and to the castle where she was bombarded by Skeeter and all her classmates.

She sighed, it was going to be a long week.

Lessons went on as usual, except for the part where everyone was fawning over the champions. Perci sighed as she plopped down at the Gryffindor table beside Fred, George, and Angelina. She took a piece of toast. "Perce," Fred said handing her a package. "This just arrived for you."

It was large and Perci was just about to open it when she saw what Ron was holding. A ghastly pair of dress robes that looked like what Perci thought an old cat lady would wear to bed.

"Dress robes." Hermione laughed. Ron frowned and glared down at the robes. "What's it for, though?" He scowled.

Later that day, the Gryffindors, years 4-7, were called down to the Great Hall. The tables were pushed away and replaced with stands. In the middle was a large circle with a record player in the middle. Professor McGonagall stood with Mr. Filtch, waiting.

"Ladies on this side," she pointed to the left stands. "Boys to the right." Fred, George, and Perci parted ways and sat with their gender, Perci sitting by Ginny and Hermione. Perci looked around. Maybe her American friends might be there.

Perci raised her hand. "Er, Professor, what're doing here. Not that I'm opposed to missing class." She said.

McGonagall smiled. "Well, Ms. Jackson, Hogwarts is hosting the Yule Ball, which as a champion, you and Mr. Potter will be expected to attend." Perci paled. A dance? Perci cannot dance.

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition with the Triwizard Tournament," McGonagall shot a disapproving look at Mr. Filtch as he fiddled with the record player. "Since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests, gated in the Great Hall for a night of well- mannered frivolity. The Yule Ball is a dance." You could practically feel the groans shake the room, most of them coming from the male side. "Silence!"

"The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly 10 centuries." McGonagall said. "I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons."

Perci raised her eyebrows in amazement that McGonagall could that all out. Perci didn't understand have of it, though, she still applauded her professor in her mind. Perci saw Fred and George stifle their laughter across the room.

"Now, to dance...is to let the body breathe." McGonagall said. "Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance." Ron snickered with Seamus Finnigan about Eloise Midgen. McGonagall scowled. "Mr. Weasley." She said.

Ron immediately stopped and tried to look innocent. "Yes?" He asked, fully prepared to be transfigured into a pocket watch. "Will you join me please?" She ordered rather than asked. Ron had a scared expression on his face, but followed her to the middle.

"Now, put your hand on my waist." McGonagall said and Perci nearly burst out laughing. Ron turned pink. "What?"

McGonagall was unfazed, but Perci could tell she was enjoying making a fool out of him. "Your hand on my waist, Mr. Weasley." Ron grimaced and did as he was told and glared the the boys wolf whistling. McGonagall ignored the laughs. "And extend your arm. Mr. Filtch, if you please."

The music began. "One, two, three. One, two, three." She said as they moved in a waltz, showing the students what they were to do.

"Everyone come together! Boys, on your feet!" Professor called. The girls got up simultaneously. The boys scoffed and sat still, that is, except for Neville. He took the hand of one of the girls and began to follow McGonagall's movements. "That's it, Mr. Longbottom!"

Perci grimaced as Fred bowed to her. "May I have this dance?" He asked in a caricatured voice. "Well, if you don't mind me breaking your feet." Fred paled as she took his hand.

Fred placed his hand on her hip. "Waist, Fred." Perci said through gritted teeth. Fred blushed a bright red on his ears. "Oh, yes, er-"

The music was turned up. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three." The rest of their day went on like that. Non-stop dancing and bruising of Fred's feet. They were finally released for dinner and Percy could not wait to gouge down the feast.

Percy sat down and began spooning all the food she could on to her plate. Fred walked in, limping and grunting. He sat down beside the green eyed girl and glared.

"What?" She asked through a mouthful of chicken. Fred crossed his arms. "You damaged by feet." He grumbled. Perci shrugged. "I warned you I was not a dancer."

"Not a dancer?! Damn right you're not a dancer! I'm surprised you're a walker, or a pranced." He exclaimed. Perci glared.

"Okay, okay. I get it. No need to deflate my ego even more." Perci sighed. Harry sat down on her other side. "Have you found anything out about your egg or the second task?" He asked, panicked.

"No, haven't even thought about it." She said and spooned chocolate pudding into her mouth.

"What about the others? Has Cedric told you anything?" He asked. Perci shook her head. "Why would Cedric tell me anything?"

"Well, you two did go out." Ron supplied sitting opposite of her. "You two ought to have done something."

Perci gave them disgusted looks. "Why the hell I tell you that?!" She exclaimed.

Harry shook his head. "Not the point. You could do him a favor-"

Perci growled at him. "I am not selling myself to him, or anyone."

"You don't have to sell yourself." Ron said. "You could just, I dunno maybe-" he put a finger through an onion ring. Hermione gasped from behind him and smacked him with her book. "Ronald!"

"It wouldn't be bad!" Ron tried to justify his answer. "I mean, Cedric is rather built. He's got a chiseled jaw. Dark, penetrating eyes. Strong."

Perci dropped her fork. "I will not and do not want to sleep with him. But I'm starting to think you might want to." Ron scowled and was about to tell her off when Perci got up and left the Great Hall and off to her dormitory.

When she got there, Perci grabbed her egg and went to the Gryffindor prefect bath. She needed a relaxing break and water would do just the thing, maybe even help her think.

Perci stripped down and turned the hot water on. She climbed in carefully and willed herself to get wet. She laid her head back on the wall and stared up at the ceiling.

Earlier Perci had opened her package. It was a dress from Aphrodite. Kisses, -A. It was signed. There were hearts and lipstick stains so she presumed it had to be here.

Perci didn't really like dressing up, but she had to admit the dress was beautiful. It was red and looked tight. And from her talks with Silena Beauregard, it was a sweetheart neckline, from the way she used to describe it.

Perci pushed those thoughts away and grabbed her egg. She examined it. It was gold with tiny images and words inscribed on it. At the top there was what looked like a lock or latch. So, Perci tried opening it. Then she tried banging it on the tub. Nothing happened. Perci put her egg up to the light, but it slips from her wet hands and fell into the tub.

"Damn!" She exclaimed and went to grab it but something stopped her. Her egg had opened and a golden light as coming from it. Perci could vaguely hear singing, too. Perci went under the water and listened.

'Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And recover what we took,

But past an hour — the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'

Perci was entranced by the music and the words. It worried her. They've taken something that she'd miss. Perci could name a couple things off the bat she wouldn't miss.

Perci rose from the water with her egg and closed it before it could screech, notifying the professors she was in the Prefect's laboratory. Perci was about as far from being a Prefect as Dumbledore being a fairy princess.

Perci heard footsteps and gathered the bubbles closer to her. Perci hid her egg and grabbed her wand, ready to fight.

Cedric Diggory walked in, carrying his egg and a towel. When his eyes found her he didn't turn away, which surprised Perci. Cedric was extremely modest. He just stared at her. Perci cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Cedric asked, placing his egg and towel down.

"I'm kind of unclothedily," Perci wasn't even sure if that was a word. "Challenged at the moment." Cedric laughed and it wasn't his usual good natured laugh, either. "I've seen you naked before, Perci." He said, stepping closer to her tub.

Perci glared at him. "Yeah, when we were together." She said. The bubble were beginning to pop and Perci was getting even more uncomfortable.

Cedric gave her a predatory smile. "Are you high?" She asked him. He bent down to her level. His eyes were practically black and not their usual brown. Perci was beginning to actually think he was high, or maybe hexed. Perci decided to snap him out of it.

So, she slapped him. Hard. Cedric fell to his arse, looking dazed. "You okay?" She asked, looking over the tub at him. His eyes moved everywhere.

"What-what?" He looked at her and turned crimson. He immediately shielded his eyes. "Er, I'm sorry, I, er." He scrambled to turn his back.

Perci grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself after stepping out. When she was fully dressed she went over to a still red Hufflepuff prefect.

"Now, you're either very Bipolar, high, or hexed." Perci said crossing her arms.

Cedric frowned. "Sorry?" He asked, avoiding eye contact with Perci. "Well, you came in here acting like a complete prick. So, I slapped the shit outta you-"

"Wait, you slapped me?" His tone was slightly annoyed. Perci nodded and went back to telling her story. "You fell on your arse and you got all blushy and nice again." She said. Cedric blushed. "See?"

Perci frowned, looking at him. "What's the last thing you remember?" She asked. Cedric seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering. "Er, I was talking with Professor Moody. He told me to take a bath...with my egg."

Perci nodded. "Well, that's a little intimate. First date?" Perci joked. Cedric smiled but then grimaced. He grabbed his head. "That's all I remember."

"That's unfortunate. I think you might've been hexed. You should stay away from Made-Eye; doctors orders." Perci gathered her egg and wand and wet towel she tossed it in a hamper and made her way out. Cedric jogged after her.

"What were you doing in the Prefect's bath?" He asked, towering over her with his lanky, but built form. Ron was right. "You certainly aren't a Prefect, Perce." He said.

"I needed to relax. Water relaxes me." She said, still walking. Perci ran a hand through her wet hair. Cedric stopped her. "Perci, I want to ask you something." He said.

Perci sighed. "Okay, then. Ask away." She leaned up against the wall. Cedric rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you want- would you like- may I accompany you to the Yule Ball?" He asked. Perci cleared her throat. Cedric shook his head. "Sorry, I'm sorry. I can understand if you think it's too early for us to-" he turned around and began to make his way to the bath. Perci grabbed his hand. "Cedric." She said, stopping him.

"I'd like that, going as friends." She could barely get the word out. They hadn't been friends for a while. Cedric smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay, well, I'll, er, meet you in the Great Hall." He said. He turned back and went into the Prefect's bath.

Perci sighed and made her way to her common room, not noticing the flash of a camera or the soft laugh of a meddlesome woman.


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia plopped herself down right next to Perci at one of the long tables, frightening the champion. Thalia held a paper in her hand, not a muggle paper, this one had moving pictures on it. One of which, had interested Thalia enough to search for her.

"Bloody hell!" Perci exclaimed, interrupting her conversation with a tall, ginger boy, one of the gingers they had seen at Perci's first task. "Oh, Thalia, it's just you." Thalia slammed the paper on the table. "Well, aren't you in a mood."

"Of course I am. I thought we were close enough for you to tell me about your love life." Thalia said, grinning. Perci stared at her, dumbfounded. "Love life?" Thalia nodded and motioned at the paper. Perci took it cautiously.

On the front was a picture, or rather a motion picture, of her and Cedric Diggory. She held his hand and they stared at each other. It was the scene from a couple nights ago, after the bath thing. Perci didn't have to read it to know that Rita Skeeter had wrote this column.

She growled and slammed the paper down. Fred took up the paper and scowled, also slamming it down. George did the same. "Bloody woman!" Perci cursed.

Thalia laughed. "Past Love?" Thalia said, quoting the article. Perci groaned and rubbed her temples. Harry took the paper from George's hands and read it. "You're going to the ball with Cedric?" He asked with an open mouth.

"Didn't expect you to take my advice, Perce." Ron said beside Harry. Perci sent him a stony glare. "I did not take ur advice, you idiot. We're just going as friends."

Thalia frowned at the picture. "Your hair's wet in this." Realization dawned across her face. "Shit, Perci, did you take a shower with him?!" Thalia yelled, drawing the attention of almost everyone.

Perci clamped a hand over Thalia's mouth. "Dammit, lower your voice. No, I did not take a shower with him. Why would you jump to that conclusion?" Thalia shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just minding my business in the Prefect's bath-"

Hermione sat down across from her. "But you aren't a Prefect. That's breaking the rules." She said.

"And that's the exact reason dear Prissy is not a Prefect." George said. "And she's been spending way too much time with us." Fred concluded.

"As I was saying, I was in the bath when he walked in. I walked out," Perci could see Ron about to interrupt. "With all my clothes on. We talked. He asked. I said yes. Simple."

Harry glanced at the picture. "Taken out of context, it does seem rather discriminating." Perci groaned, but remembered something. "Have you figured out anything about your egg?" Perci asked. Harry pales and glanced at Hermione, earning an eyebrow raise. "I'll take that as a no. Well, there's a riddle. It sings underwater."

"Harry, you told me you figured out the egg weeks ago!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry stuttered. Hermione turned to Perci. "What was the riddle?"

"I can't remember. Something about having an hour to find something dear to us." She said.

"Ah, Ms. Jackson," Professor McGonagall made her way to the Gryffindor table. "I am very pleased that you and Mr. Diggory will be attending the ball together. Two champions together!" She laughed and went to go talk to Dumbledore. Perci groaned and laid her head on the table. Now, everyone knew.

"What about you two?" Perci asked Ron and Harry. "Got dates?" Ron scowled.

"No," Ron said. "But we'll get some." Fred and George laughed at the prospect of their brother getting a date. Hermione shook her head. "What?" Ron asked her.

"Nothing." She replied. Ron frowned at her. "What're you laughing about? You don't have a date." He said.

Hermione glared at him. "Believe it or not, someone's already asked me." She got up and handed her potions essay to Snape. She came back. "And I said yes." She snapped at him and left the Great Hall in a huff.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. "Look, we just got to grit our teeth and do it." He said. "When we get back to the common room tonight, we'll both have partners. Agreed?"

Harry nodded. "Agreed."

It was the day of the Yule Ball, or Christmas Eve; Perci had just finished her classes for the day and was now being rushed to the girls dormitory by Hermione and Ginny.

"Are you excited, Perci?" Ginny asked and opened the box that held Perci's dress. "Wow!" She gasped. Perci sat in a chair in front of a mirror with Lavender doing her hair and make up. "Shit!" Lavender had begun plucking Perci's eyebrows.

"Not really. I have to dance." Perci said. "I hate dancing. Especially in front of people."

Hermione was already ready, which was very surprising. "What about Cedric? Are you excited to dance with him?" She asked, trying to make small talk. She didn't really care for girl-talk, but wanted to make conversation.

"We're just friends." Perci said and was finally released from Lavender's torture. Perci grabbed her dress and went behind the curtain to change. Ginny scoffed. "That's what they all say, then when you least expect it- bam!" Perci flinched back. "You two are in a carriage in a passionate-"

"Okay!" Hermione said, blushing with wide eyes.

Perci came out. "How do you even- you're just thirteen!" Ginny grinned at them and it kind of weirded Perci out.

"Ready?" Perci asked.

Nico, Andrew, Fred, and George stared at Cedric in silence, some of them glaring at him. Cedric shifted uncomfortably at the death stare the pale boy, Nico, was giving him. Cedric had only just met Nico and Andrew, he was sure they weren't students, an hour ago when Cedric had arrived at the Great Hall, waiting for Perci.

He could tell none of those boys liked him. He could understand Fred and George. They never really liked him since they saw Cedric in a...compromising position with Cho Chang when he was with Perci a year ago. Cedric really couldn't believe he'd done it. He felt as though he had disgraced his house's name. He was supposed to be loyal, kind-hearted.

Cedric had been ecstatic when Perci began opening up to him again. Her eyes started to have that twinkle in them again.

"So," Cedric cleared his throat. "Who are you going with to the, er, ball?" He was just trying to defuse the tension.

"My boyfriend." Nico said, which made Cedric even more uncomfortable. Nico's tone made it seem as though he wanted to challenge Cedric, wanting to find some kind of fault in him. Cedric wasn't homophobic. His friend Ernie McMillen was gay. It was just the younger boy's tone.

"I'm going with a student here. Cho, her name was." Andrew said, rubbing the cover of his book. That sent a jolt through him. Cho? Apparently he had voiced his musing. "Yeah, Cho Chang. Do you know her?"

"Er, yeah. We were-we were friends." Cedric said, glancing at friend and George, whom were giving him evil grins. Cedric heard giggling and looked up at the stairs. Ginny Weasley and Perci walked down. Cedric could see the concentration on her face and the hope that she would not fall on her face.

Cedric was in awe. Cedric had never seen her in make up or a dress. She hated the idea of fancying up; she hated doing it even more. She was beautiful, though. Cedric tried to look away, to concentrate on something else, but he couldn't find himself doing it.

She wore red, a rich red that hugged every curve. Her hair was in a loose braid and laid on her shoulder. She didn't wear much make up, only some to bring out her eyes, which were as green as ever.

She was elegant, regal, beautiful. But there was one time, Cedric remembered, that she was even more beautiful. That one day after she had faced her Boggart when she was crying under the shower head. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was a mess; he had never seen anything so incredible, though.

Cedric knew it was cliche to say this, but, he saw her soul. Cedric held out and arm for her and she took it. "You look incredible, Perci." He said. Perci blushed and looked down awkwardly.

"You look great." She said, looking up at him. She quipped his black bow tie. "Nice, er, tie." She laughed, hiding it with a cough.

"Ah, Ms. Jackson, Mr. Diggory. Wonderful, you here." Professor McGonagall said, looking frazzled.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Perci asked. McGonagall flushed and tucked a strand of grey hair behind her ear. "Yes, of course, I am. Just trying to gather everyone." McGonagall laughed very uncharacteristically. "Stressed." She muttered.

"You are ready, aren't you?" McGonagall asked. Perci froze with wide eyes and an open mouth. "For what?"

"Why, for the first dance. Its traditional the champions are the first to dance." McGonagall explained and then ran off when she saw Harry, Ron, and the Patil sisters, leaving a frozen Perci.

"Damn!" She yelled and began pacing. "I was not expecting this. I'm just here for the food. Well, maybe the music, but-" Cedric stopped her.

"Perci, you'll be fine. Just calm down." He said. Perci glared at him. "Calm do-? I can't dance to save my life!" She yelled/whispered.

The champions were gathered in a straight line and waited at the doors. "It's going to be fine. Just focus on something else. All you have to do is move your feet."

The doors opened and everyone clapped as the champions and their dates walked out. They got in their positions and all Perci could think about was the vulture like eyes of all the students and guests, watching her, judging her. The music started and Cedric began the dance.

Throughout the entire dance Perci kept apologizing every time she thought she had stepped on Cedric's feet and when the first song finally ended Perci dashed to the large punch bowl with a laughing Hufflepuff boy on her tail.

They found a secluded table. "See, that wasn't so bad. I think I only have two broken toes." He joked. Perci glared at him and sipped her punch.

"You light have more if you keep up with this teasing." She muttered. Cedric grinned and placed a hand on hers. Perci took it back almost instantly and crossed her legs, looking around at the dancers.

Cedric gritted his teeth. "I thought we were getting better." He said. "We came to this ball together!" He exclaimed and got up. Perci sighed and sipped her drink. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? It was a year ago! It was nothing. Please."

Perci slammed down her cup. "Nothing? To me it felt like you ripped my heart out. You didn't even tell me! I had to hear from George!" Perci got up.

"It was a mistake. A mistake I made a year ago." Cedric grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away. "We all make mistakes. You said it yourself, everyone deserves a second chance." Perci wrenched her hand from his grip and walked through a crowd of people. Cedric ran after her.

"Perci, please! I'm trying. I'm trying to be better." He called. She was finally at steps she entered from. Perci glanced around, see a couple of crying girls. Cedric was right behind her.

"Perce, I've changed. Please, give me one more chance." He begged. His voice was softer. "If it's a no, you won't hear from me again. If it's a yes..." He trailed off.

In truth, Perci didn't hate him. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Perci didn't want him to go, but she didn't know if she was ready to let him back in. So, Perci figured she do what she thought would put everything on hold, hopefully. It probably wouldn't, but she wanted to. She wanted to so badly.

She kissed the shit out of him.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple weeks after the Yule Ball and the second Task was getting closer. A couple days away, to be exact. Perci had been at ease when she found that it would be involving water. Perci didn't have a problem with water, all she had to do was make it seem as though she was using some sort of charm or potion to enable her to breathe underwater for an hour.

Perci stood out in the cold, looking out over the Covered Bridge with Harry and Hermione. Ron, Fred, and George were apparently in detention with Snape. "Have you figured out how you're gonna stay underwater for an hour?" Harry asked.

"No," she lied. "I've been the library a few times. Can barely stand it." Harry raised his eyebrows. "You went the library?" He laughed.

Perci rolled her eyes at him. "What 'bout you, Potter?" Perci already knew the answer. Of course, he hadn't. She just wanted to see Hermione tell him off. When Harry didn't answer, Hermione glared at him. "You told me you figured it out weeks ago! The task is two days from now."

Harry gripped the railing to stop from throwing himself over it to escape Hermione's anger. "Really? I hadn't noticed." He said sarcastically. "I suppose Viktor's got it all figured out."

Hermione shifted from one foot to the other. "I wouldn't know." She said staring out at the lake. "Don't really talk about it much. He doesn't really talk at all, actually. He's more of a physical being." Hermione regretted it as soon as that sentence came out of her mouth.

Perci grinned. "What've you been up to, 'Mione?" Harry laughed along with a blushing Hermione. "I just mean he's not particularly loquacious."

"What?" Perci asked with a confused expression. "Dumb it down for me, will you?"

"He's not the most talkative person, Perce." Harry said. Perci nodded a thanks. "Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually."

"I understand." Perci said liking off into space. "All work, no play makes Hermione a pouty girl." The three of them laughed. The mood then grew tense. "You are trying to figure this out?" Hermione asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked rather guarded. To be honest, Harry hadn't really been focusing on the upcoming task. He had been recently plagued with uncertain dreams. Those of a graveyard, to be exact. "It means, these tasks are made to test you in the most brutal way. They're almost cruel."

"Really boosting our confidence, 'Mione. Keep it up." Perci said grimacing.

"You too barely got through the first task on nerve. I'm not sure that's going to be enough anymore." Hermione said. Perci scoffed and slung an arm around Harry. "I happen to think we did well for the first task!" She said indignantly. Harry nodded along with her and crossed his arms.

"Hey Potter!" Someone from behind the three shouted. They turned to see Cedric Diggory walking with ambition toward them. He caught sight of Perci and sped up. Perci let go of Harry. "Well, I'm off! See you all later." She said hurriedly and sped off down the Covered Bridge, making her way down to Hagrid's.

Perci had been avoiding Cedric since the Yule Ball and their kiss. Perci wanted time to mull things over and Cedric constantly following her around like a lost puppy was not helping. Things had gotten considerably worse when their kiss ended up in Rita Skeeter's portion of the 'Daily Prophet'. It had confused Perci, she knew she did not see a camera flash at all. She also didn't understand how Rita Skeeter was getting all of that information or seeing everything.

Cedric huffed, staring after her. "How-how are you?" He asked Harry, a little awkwardly. Harry gave him a dumbfounded look. "Spectacular." Cedric nodded, smiling. An awkward silence took over them. "Look, I realize I never got the chance to fully thank you for tipping me off about the dragons." He said.

"Forget about it. I'm sure you would've done the same for me." Harry said turning to leave. Cedric pulled him back. "Exactly. You know the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor?" He asked. Harry thought for a moment and nodded. Cedric got closer. "It's not a bad place to take a bath." Harry caught on to what he was saying. Cedric was too late, though. Perci had told him weeks ago. But he just played along.

Cedric backed away with a satisfied look on her fair face. "Just take your egg and...mull things over in the hot water." Harry nodded and watched as Cedric went to catch up with some of his Hufflepuff friends.

Harry sighed. "Time to go to the library."

Harry had grabbed Perci, a grumbling Ron, and Hermione and took them to the library. Perci had not been happy about it. She was about to break into Filch's office for the hundredth time with Lee Jordon and Harry thought that he would save her from a weeks detention that she would surely receive.

Hermione and Ron were just happy to get out of what they were doing. Hermione was being bombarded with questions about Viktor Krum by Lavender Brown and Ron was being told off by Snape, again.

The four of them sat in the stacks and scoured the many books for something that would help them. Perci brought one over and pointed at the picture. "You think that would kill us?" Harry replied with a, "Probably." And went back to reading his book.

"Come seek us where our voices sound." Hermione said. "Obvious. That's the Black Lake." She shook a sleeping Ron and handed him Harry's egg. "An hour long, you'll have to look. Again, obvious. But potentially problematic." Harry scoffed.

"Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath underwater, Hermione?" Perci could name a few times. Harry was beginning to get irritable.

"Hate to break up the skull session." A gruff voice said, appearing from behind one of the shelves. "But Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office." It was Moody. "Just Mr. Weasley and Granger." Perci let out a sigh of relief. Hermione glowered. "But sir, the second task is only a few hours away and-"

"And Mr. Potter and Ms. Jackson could use a great deal of sleep. Go. Now!" Ron and Hermione made their way out of the library hurriedly. Perci chuckled nervously when she received a glare from Moody.

"Well," she said patting Harry on the back. "I guess that's my que. I'll see tomorrow Harry." She gave him a sympathetic look and left the library, promising herself she would visit Thalia, Nico, and Andrew for help.

Thalia's portrait glared at Perci, expecting the password. "Er, I don't know. Green Day?" She asked, knowing it was one of Thalia's favourite bands. Surprisingly, the portrait opened, welcoming Perci in. All four of the demigods were there, hanging out and laughing. Perci sort of felt jealous, but knew it was bound to happen. She didn't see much of them anymore and Peric had grown very close to her wizard friends, especially the Weasley family. She loved them to death.

Thalia greeted her. "Hey, Perce. What's up?" Perci sat down on Thalia's bed. "I kind of need some smart people's help." She said.

Andrew laughed. "Why'd you come looking for Thalia then?" Thalia threw a pillow at him and rolled her eyes. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"I need some sort of spell, or charm, or anything to make me breathe underwater for an hour for the second task." Perci said in one breathe. Andrew frowned. "But you already can." He stated.

"I know, but no else does. I need something to make it seem that I have to use magic to do it." Andrew pulled out one of his books he had taken from the library. He muttered, "I'll get to it." And completely drowned himself in the old pages.

Hours later, Perci was quite satisfied with what she found out and bade her friends goodnight and entered the Gryffindor common room minutes later. She plopped down on her bed and sighed at the warm covers. Perci was actually excited about the second task tomorrow. She knew this was going to be a piece of cake and couldn't wait to get it over with.

Perci had to wake up early the next morning, which was a problem for her, especially when Hermione usually got her up and she was no where in sight. Perci groaned, wiping the sleep from her eyes and stretched her aching back as she got up. Ginny and Angelina were already up, along with half of the other girls. Perci grabbed her wand and shuffled through her frawers to find her task appointed swimsuit she received last night. She put on the red one-piece groggily and pulled her cloak on over it.

"Is that all you're wearing?" Ginny asked, taking on a motherly tone and went over to straighten up the cloak so it covered every inch of her. "You're going to freeze to death in that lake." Perci rolled her eyes and shooed her away. "I'm sure she'll do fine." Angelina said.

"Yeah, I'll do swimmingly." Perci grinned at her greatly executed joke. Angelina snorted. Ginny was, however, not as amused. "You know, Perci, you just have that care free kind of attitude and can make everything seem like its no big deal. Even when you're in danger. I, however, do not have that." Ginny grumbled. "Believe it or not, everyone that cares for you are anxious and scared for you. This is dangerous, Perci."

Perci wanted to assure her and tell the youngest Weasley that no matter what, Perci was going to be fine. She was the daughter of Poseidon, after all. But she couldn't. "You sure are wise for a thirteen year old, Gin." Perci put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine, trust me."

Angelina broke the silence after a moment. "Okay, let's go. I'm sure Perci would like to eat something. Fred and George would probably want to see their best friend one last time." She said. Ginny glared at the Chasers and followed them as they made their way down to the Great Hall for one last bite.

...

Fred and George weren't in the common room, nor were they in Great Hall. Perci was a little put off, to be truthful. They were each other's best friends. She had thought the job had come with them sending her off into a mysterious lake where she might or might not come out. She had asked around, but no one had see them or Hermione and Ron.

Perci heard that Harry and Neville were already on their way to the docks of the Black Lake. Perci sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Angelina and another sixth year. She began buttering a piece toast when McGonagall came up from behind her.

"Professor, what's-" Angelina said. Professor McGonagall cut her off. "Ah, Ms. P-Jackson. Champions are needed now. Please, follow me to the docks." McGonagall grabbed Perci. She sent a panicked look at Angelina and her toast, muttering sadly, "Food." Angelina nodded and grabbed the toast, putting it in her bag.

Perci followed McGonagall's fast pace down the hills of the Hogwarts grounds, pushing past people. They grabbed a private boat and set out into the lake. "So, what is your plan, Ms. Jackson?" She asked in a quivering voice; she was very worried for Perci. as much as didn't seem sometimes, McGonagall had become quite fond of the green-eyes girl over the years of being her Head of House and was also sympathetic for the girl after she learned about this...new piece of information.

Perci took a small green plant from her pocket in her cloak. "I found this turnip from Greenhouse 6, don't tell Professor Sprout." McGongall chuckled and would've reprimanded her for stealing if the situation and person were different. "My friends, you know, the ones from America, helped me look up a spell. We found an Underwater Charm, Dolori Unda. Thought of transfiguring my nose into gills or something, but I don't really want to give Rita Skeeter anymore horrible pictures of me."

McGonagall sported a small smile as the two of them climbed onto a hovering tower with stands and a clock tower. Many people were already there. Just Viktor and Harry so far. While walking up the steps to get to the stand they were going to jump off of and into the Black Lake, Perci encountered Molly Weasley.

"Perci, dear!" She said and pulled her into a hug. She was warm and Perci was glad for the hug. It reminded her of her mother, Sally Jackson, who regrettably could not make it, due to the fact that she was pregnant, and not by Paul, no. By Poseidon, again. Paul was not happy at the news. They quickly divorced and shortly after, Sally got into a relationship with Poseidon.

"How are you, dearie?" Molly asked, covering Perci up from the stares of male students at her in her swimsuit. Molly glared at them. "I'm fine. How're you? Where's Mr. Weasley?" She asked looking around.

Molly waved her off. "Oh, I'm alright, sweetheart. Arthur's off doing Ministry work. Still trying to clean up the business from the World Cup, so sad you weren't able to join. Have you seen any of my other kids?" She often referred to Perci as her child.

Perci shook her head. "No, I haven't. Well, except for Ginny. She's still at breakfast. I was actually looking for Fred and George. I was hoping I could get a word in before the task." She said.

Molly frowned. "Just spoke to Harry. He hasn't seen Ron or Hermione. Well, I'll keep looking." She smiled brightly, gave her one last kiss on the forehead, a pat Perci on the cheek and ran off to find her sons. Perci continued to walk up the steps and went to stand next to Harry.

Just a couple minutes had past when the remaining champions, Cedric and Fleur who were coming up the stairs, laughing and carrying on. Fleur put a delicate hand on Cedric's forearm and Perci felt a surge of anger go through her. She quickly covered it up and gritted her teeth when she saw Cedric glance at her from the corner of his eye, still laughing at whatever Fleur said. She straightened her back and kept her eyes on the rippling water.

"If he wants to play that kinda game. Then so be it." She muttered. Perci romerves her cloak and let the cold hair wash over her. Ludo Bagman put his wand to his throat and smiled a winning grin that could've gotten him away with murder.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Great Lake and the second task of the Triwizard Tournament!" He boomed. The crowd of students, guests, parents, and officials clapped and cheered. "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them." The crowd sheeted again and waited for the blow of the whistle.

Perci quickly gulped down her turnip, it leaving a horrible aftertaste. She should've used something good, like a cake. Andrew, however, disapproved and would not hear any complaints from her about the matter.

The whistle blew and Perci dove into the murky green water, breathing it all in; she felt rejuvenated. Perci swam at lightning speed, leaving a stream of bubbles in her place. Perci saw everything, felt everything, even at the speed she was going. Every creature she past bowed down or instantly stopped to look at her. Perci swam past a tall gate and into a village. She saw many humanoid fish, or merpeople, stare at her with tridents. They, too, bowed.

Perci soon came upon five posts with people tied to them. Her heart stopped when she saw who some of them were. Fred, George, who were tied to one stake; Ron, Hermione, and Cedric's father, Amos Diggory. The other person was a small girl, presumably someone close to Fleur. Perci swam to Fred and George, touching their pale, expressionless, faces. A tear rolled down her eye. They looked dead; it scared her beyond belief to see them anywhere close to it. Perci slapped the two, just to see if that might snap them out of it. It didn't, but it did leave a big red mark on each of their cheeks, making Perci smile.

Perci shook herself out of it and took out her wand. Perci muttered, "Deletrius." And the robe around the two boys disintegrated. Perci grabbed them, one twin on each of her arm, holding her wand with her teeth. Perci could just see Harry approaching and new he would be able to get the rest of his friends. Perci shot upward and through the surface of the murky, green water.

Perci willed herself to become wet before she got to the surface and fake gasped for breath when she broke the surface. The crowd cheered loudly, hurting Perci's ears. Fred and George immediately snapped out of their sleep and gasped for air. They looked around at their position and at an irritable Perci. They grinned. "Awesome." Both of them said. Perci glared at them. They then felt the slap on the cheek from earlier. "Ow." They both muttered and instantly their eyes fell on Perci.

They were hastily pulled out of the water and shrouded in towels. "Idiots!" Perci growled and hit the back of their heads, ignoring the pleas of the judges to keep the towel on.

"What was that for?!" George exclaimed, rubbing his head. Perci grabbed her discarded towels and wrapped them around her best friends. "For getting yourself kidnapped and thrown underwater, dipshits!" She yelled, wiping the water from Fred's face.

"Oh, yes, Perci, we desperately tried." Fred said sarcastically, trying to shoo her away.

"Yeah, we just handed ourselves over to Dumbledore. We said, 'Please, sir, take us to the deepest depths of the Black Lake that is, of course, infested with creatures' whose names we can't even spell, and put us to sleep so someone might or might not've found us." George grumbled.

"Yes, we begged. Pleaded on our knees, even." Fred said before he and his brother were engulfed in a bear hug by Perci. They couldn't see it, but tears rolled down her wet cheeks.

The crowd of people cheered again and the trio turned to see Cedric appear from the lake's depths with his father by his side. They were pulled on to the docks and given towels. Amos wasted no time in drawing all attention to Cedric, thinking that his son was the first champion to come up. He raised Cedric's hand and shouted and cheered for him. He suddenly stopped when he saw Perci staring up at him with a that said, 'Really, bitch?'

Moments later Dumbledore spoke through his wand. "Sadly, Ms. Delecour has been forced to retire from the challenge, due to a colony of Grindylows." Fleur was pulled from the water, with stings gracing her fair skin, just as Krum emerged with Hermione.

That just left, Harry and Ron, and of course, that girl Fleur was supposed to save. Perci was scared for Harry. Very scared; they were close, not as close as she was to Ron, but still, she was scared for the young boy.

Rita Skeeter was starting to get on Perci's nerves, asking if there were anymore secret kisses in dark corridors with Cedric Diggory or Fred and George. Perci scowled and was about ready to hex the woman or pop her in the throat. Though, Perci grew even more nervous when it was five minutes 'til and Harry and Ron were not out of the woods, per say. Molly Weasley paced, wringing her hands.

"Bleeding shit balls!" Perci exclaimed. Rita Skeeter ticked another box on her list, fowl language. "He's got five bloody minutes. If he doesn't come up, I'm going down. I don't give a damn if I'm disqualified!"

"You won't be able to stay conscious with that much force that deep underwater." Hermione grabbing Perci's arm. "Don't worry, I'll breathe." She muttered.

Hermione shook her head. "No, Perci. The force of the water could crush your skull." Hermione said, staring down into the water with an anxious expression.

"He has one minute." Perci said through gritted teeth and paced. The seconds that ticked away felt like milliseconds to a struggling Harry and hours to Perci. She hadn't the foggiest what was going on beneath the water. If she did, she could've stopped the Grindylows.

5 seconds

3 seconds

1 second

The bell rang, signaling the hour was up. Two figures emerged from the water. A ginger and a blonde girl. Ron and Fleur's girl she was supposed to save. But no Harry. "That's it." Perci threw off her towel and dove back into the water, ignoring the shouts of protest from her friends. Dumbledore and McGonagall, however, smiled slightly. Hermione grabbed Ron and the girl throwing her towel around Ron and hugging him to death.

Underneath, Perci was perfectly fine, looking for her friend. After a couple of seconds of looking, Perci growled in frustration. "Screw it." She said and willed the water to part, setting a clear path on Harry, who was lying on the bottom of the lake.

Perci shot down and grabbed his arm. She made a bubble engulf them. Harry lay motionless in the bubble. Perci willed the water to leave his lungs. She knew it had worked when she felt a familiar tug in her gut and Harry's eyes opening. Perci popped the bubble instantly and swam to the surface, dragging Harry along. She really hoped he didn't see the bubble. She prayed to every god.

They were greeted with gasps and cries and cheers. Harry was wrapped in a towel and checked by Madame Pomfrey. Perci refused a towel and collapsed next to Fred and George, putting her head in her hands, breathing heavily. Flashes of camera blinded her and the other champions. "Wonderful! Wonderful!" Dumbledore shouted. "Now," the crowd's cheers defused for a moment to hear the headmaster speak. "In first place, Perci Jackson with the use of a enchanted turnip!" The crowd roared. Harry threw a glance at Neville. No, Tibetan turnip, eh? He thought.

"Harry Potter would've finished second if it weren't for the fact he desided to save not only Mr. Weasley but Ms. Delecour, as well. We have decided to award him third place, for sheer moral fiber! And Cedric Diggory in second!" Cheers followed the speech.

"Third place!" Hermione yelled with a bright smile. Harry smiled and cheered softly. Krum and Karkaroff scowled and went with the rest of the Durmstrangs to the back of the stands. Dumbledore proceeded to say Krum won fourth and Fleur, fifth.

The champions and their teacher representative rode on the same boat back to the grounds. The trip was long and sort of awkward. Perci was extremely exhausted even though the water should've rejuvenated her. She used a lot of energy and power. She layed heavily on Professor McGonagall with heavy eyelids. McGonagall had to constantly wake Perci up.

Cedric and Fleur sat by each other talking in hushed tones with Cedric glancing at Perci, nonstop. Krum and Karkaroff glowered at Harry. Dumbledore had a happy smile on his face and kept looking at Harry and Perci, bobbing his head, most likely to some kind of music in his head.

Perci had been happy to get off that boat from hell. McGonagall led her to the Gryffindor girls common room where the Gryffindors and their champions laughed, talked, and had their own little feast. Perci couldn't have been more happy than when she was now. She didn't even think twice about the glances McGonagall and Dumbledore had at her and Harry.

Not even twice.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the last chapter before the third task. I have decided I am going to do a sequel. This story will not end after the third task, by the way. Enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review, even if its just to say you like it, any review makes me happy and want to write more. **

A body was found in the woods. Not anyone's body, a very important body. None one cried for him. He didn't have any family left. It was a bit of a surprise. No one was exactly sure who a had done it. Of course, Harry had instantly figured Draco Malfoy had killed him. Others thought maybe Sirius Black did, but Perci, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George knew that wasn't true.

The body was Barty Crouch. As to who had killed him, well, no one knew. It had happened the night of the second task when everyone was celebrating. Dumbledore had quickly hushed it up from the students and everyone else, but Perci was not satisfied. Whatever it was that killed Crouch can and most likely will hurt her friends.

So, Perci decided to take this to Dumbledore. Maybe they might send out a search party or two to look for the beast. The night after the finding of the Minister official's body Perci left her common room and made her way through the halls and to Dumbledore's office. Perci stood in front of a large stone Gargoyle that glowered down at her. It stood guard in front of a circular staircase. Perci could just duck under the Gargoyle and go up the stairs, but she was sure the stone creature would put up a fight.

Harry had once told her that a password was needed to get up into the office and that it was often related to sweets. So, Perxi began naming ones off the top of her head. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, licorice wand, saltwater taffy, chocolate frog, Gerbles, lemon drops..." The Gargoyle moved, giving her a clear path to the stairs. Perci grinned, "I'll have to remember that one."

She climbed the winding stairs up into the headmaster's office. Perci knocked on the door. No one answered. Perci stood there for a few minutes, knowing that it would be impolite to barge in, but she was starting to get frustrated.

"Okay, Headmaster, I really hope you're decent cause I'm coming in." Perci said before she pushed open the doors with all her might. The room was not like one she has ever seen. was a large and beautiful circular room, full of little noises. A number of silver instruments stood on tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat -the Sorting Hat. She could also see a sort of podium looking thing with what seemed to be water with black smoke swirling around in it. A glass case hovered above it, small bottles balled in the case. Dumbledore was no where to be seen.

Perci could only emit a: "Holy shit." Perci walked around the large room with a grin on her face. She'd have to come up here again with Fred and George next time. Perci went over the the pedestal and looked into it. She took out her wand and pushed the black smoke around with its tip. It entranced her, the black smoke, she wanted to get closer. Perci's head moved so close it almost touched the water.

The smoke danced around her eyes. Perci stood up straight and looked around, checking to see if anyone might've been watching, she just kind of got that nagging feeling at the moment. Perci hesitantly ducked her head under the water and immediately felt as though she was falling.

Dumbledore, from behind her, had a sad look on his face. Perci was going to see the day Dumbledore found out about the truth. She was about to find something that would change her life and those around her forever and there was nothing to be done. Dumbledore left his office. He did not want to be there when she found out. When she found everything out.

Perci fell; she fell right through clouds and a roof. She landed in a plush chair in front of two men, Dumbledore and Sirius Black. Sirius looked like hell, but had a determined look on his face. Dumbledore didn't look much older or younger. He looked the exact same as he did the last time she saw him, except the clothes. Sirius Black was stuffing things into a rucksack while Dumbledore lounged in the chair beside her.

Perci waved a hand over his face. "Professor? Sir, what the hell's going on?" She asked, but he didn't reply. He just stared at Sirius with a confused look. Perci frowned and got up. She went of to Sirius this time and was about to wave in front of his face when he ended walking through her. "Rude." She muttered, but no one reacted.

"What will you do, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius stopped packing for a moment and ran a through his grimy hair. "I'm going to look for her. I won't let that Jackson woman touch her." He said in disgust.

Dumbledore frowned. "Whom? Search for whom?" He asked.

"Perciana, of course. Sally Jackson wasn't the most stable woman. Besides, she belongs with me and Harry!" He said. Perci stared at them with a dumbfounded facade. Perciana was Perci's full name. Perci was very confused, more than usual. What did she have to do with Sirius Black and Harry? "Sirius, she's-" Dumbledore began.

"No, Albus. I mean no disrespect, but I need to do this. That little girl..." He trailed off. "I love that little girl, like she was my own. I won't have her in Sally's arms anymore! She needs to know her parents."

Perci looked in between the two men. "What the bleeding _fuck_ is going on!" She yelled. Sally was her mom, she is! She's being spoken about like a menace and Perci wouldn't have it. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Dumbledore, then at Sirius and switched between the two. "What's going on?!" She demanded. "I don't understand!"

She went to open the door, but couldn't even touch the handle. She tried walking through it, but she was trapped. She began banging on the door, tears streaming down her face. She didn't understand what was happening. This was all a bad dream, she told herself. Just snap out of it. Wake up!

"James and Lilly wouldn't've wanted her there, I don't know what made them think she'd be safer." Sirius continued. Perci stopped in her tracks and turned back to face the two, shaking. Her face was blank with shock, but tears fell down her face. "I have to do this. I'm going to bring my goddaughter home." Sirius said.

This couldn't be real. She was not James and Lilly Potter's daughter. She would know! Sally Jackson gave birth to her, she raised her, she fed her. Perci couldn't even speak, though. She could barely breathe. Perci felt as though everything was crashing down on her, nothing was real. Perci stared at the floor and slid down the wall. She cradled her head in her hands. She started hyperventilating, not listening to Sirius Black and Dumbldore's conversation anymore.

She clawed at her face and her hair. "Wake up!" She yelled. "Wake up!" She yelled louder. "WAKE UP!" She yelled one last time and felt as though she was once again falling.

Perci actually fell. She stumbled from the podium from hell and fell onto her arse into a table of trinkets. They tumbled down onto her head, some were quite heavy, but Perci did not feel anything. All she could do for some time was stare at the ground with wide, tear filled eyes. After a while, Perci decided it was time for her to leave. She raised a shaking hand and grabbed onto the table above her and pulled herself up. Her knees almost buckled beneath her, but Perci caught herself and shakily walked to the door of Dumbledore's office.

She pushed the doors open and tumbled down the winding staircase. She stumbled through the halls blindly, touching the walls for guidance. Now, you might be wondering why she would be acting so...odd.

Her entire life Perci had one constant and unwavering thing in her life; that was her mother, Sally Jackson. Sally was her mother. She was everything a mother was supposed to be and more. Sally even tried to shield Perci from Gabe Uglinio's abuse, though she was unsuccessful. And then, Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea and amongst other things. He was Perci's father, there was no other way. She has the powers of the sea. He had to be her father.

So, Perci chalked it up to be a dream. But somewhere in her heart, something felt...off when she thought about Sally and Poseidon. Perci started to breathe heavily. She justs wanted to get back to Gryffindor common room and sleep it all off. She would forget about everything in the morning.

Perci bumped into some people, but she didn't even flinch. Perci was determined to get to her bed without anyone-

"Perci! Hey, Perci! Wait up!" A voice called from behind her. Perci could hear the footfalls becoming faster and closer, but she didn't stop. Her hands were scratched and bloodied from her blind actions. A strong hand found her shoulder and stopped her.

Perci nimbly turned to face the student. And, of course, it was Cedric. He always did have a knack for finding her when she did not want to be found. "Are you alright?" He asked, wiping one of her tears away. Perci nodded her head. "See, I don't really believe that."

Perci just nodded again. "See, I don't either." She choked out, her voice hoarse. She took a bold move and engulfed Cedric in a weak hug. He wrapped his arms around her and again, he held her as she cried.

...

Cedric led her back to the Gryffindor common room. Perci murmured, "Bulderdash." The portrait opened and Cedric picked her up bridal style and carried her through the threshold. They were immediately rushed by Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins. Fred and George took her from his grasp and laid her on the couch. Harry and Ron pointed their wands at Cedric.

"I was just helping her." He said. Ron scowled at him. "Really, I found her in the hall like that. Both of you know I would never hurt her." Ron and Harry lowered their wands. Ginny put a hand on Perci's forehead. "Not a fever. Just a bit tired out, I guess." She said.

Harry led Cedric out of the common room. "Thank you, Cedric. We can't handle it from here." And he closed the doors in his face. The last thing Cedric saw was Harry giving him a stony look and a fat woman undressing.

His luck.


	9. Chapter 9

Perci would've like to have that she woke up happy and perfectly energized. But she didn't. Perci felt like someone ran over her with a truck and then dipped her in a pot lava and laid her back on her bed of rocks. Perci didn't feel like doing anything today or for the rest of the week, for that matter. But, she knew she had to do a couple things and that did not include going to her lessons.

Perci stood from her bed and stretched. She pulled on muggle clothes and head down to the common room where she was greeted with stares and questions. There were: "What happened last night?" That came from Hermione.

"Did pretty boy Diggory do anything to you last night?" Seamus and Dean Thomas.

"Should we hex him?" Harry and Ron.

And, "You look like shit." That came from Fred and George. Perci plopped herself on one of the plush chairs and answered their questions. Though she couldn't bring herself to look at Harry.

"We can still hex him, if you'd like." Ron volunteered and Harry agreed. Perci shook her head, trying to give them a smile, but it turned into a grimace. She got up and straightened her robes. "I've got to go, we, eat." She said and went to the portrait. It was still very early.

"We can come with you." Hermione offered. Perci shook her head and bid them farewell as she closed the portrait. She wasn't going to the Great Hall. She was going to Dumbledore. Perci had to know if it was true, if she really was Harry's...sister. She wouldn't be able to focus on anything, much less the final task in the Triwizard Tournament, which didn't seem very important at the moment. Perci, luckily, didn't have to break into Dumbledore's office again, as she saw him strolling through the halls.

Perci ran to catch up with him. "Ah, Perci, how are you?" He asked, looking at her worn out expression and weak eyes. Perci frowned at him. "Is that a joke?"

Dumbledore smiled down at her. "No, but I did hear a rather interesting one about a Gargoyle and an alchemist who walk into a bar, but I can see this is not the time." He trailed off.

"Professor, I have a very..." Perci searched for the right word. "Odd question." She said. Dumbledore pulled out a bag of lemon drops and plopped one in his mouth. "Ask away, my dear." He said in his usual happy, light tone. Perci needed this to sound serious or Dumbledore would just laugh in her face.

"Am I...are Lily and James Potter my, er, parents?" Her voice shook and she fiddled with the hem of her robes. Dumbledore stopped and didn't speak for a couple minutes. Perci waved it off. "Sorry, it was a stupid question." She said and started to walk away.

"Perciana, wait." Dumbledore said and Perci's heart stopped. She turned back around. "We should take this to my office." He said and began to lead her to his office. Perci stopped. "No," she said. "Whatever it is you can tell me right here, right now." Perci was surprised at her boldness, however Dumbledore was not.

"I would, but there are people dropping eaves. Come, now, Perci." He said, holding a hand out. Perci hesitantly took it and followed Dumbledore to his office.

When they reached the large room Perci dropped into one of the chairs and waited for Dumbledore to start explaining. Dumbledore sat at his desk and crossed his fingers, staring at her. Perci shifted uncomfortably and decided to look at something else. Her eyes found the podium with the water and the black smoke. She paled. "I know you were here, last night, Perci." Dumbledore said.

Perci grimaced. "Seems I'm losing my touch." She said. Dumbledore chuckled, but he then turned serious again. "You saw something in the pensive, didn't you?" Dumbledore said. Perci didn't say anything and stared at the thing Dumbledore called a 'pensive'. "It was a memory, Perci." Perci turned her attention back to him and her stomach lurched. Memories didn't all have to be true, did they?

Dumbledore seemed to know what she was thinking. "It really did happen. Last year." Perci's heart began to speed up and she felt as though she couldn't breathe again. Dumbledore gave her a troubled look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked through gritted teeth. Her hands shook from anger and- and Perci couldn't exactly explain the other emotion. "You had to find out yourself, my dear." He said softly and watched as Perci got up and pushed the chair away; she paced. Her mind was running and her heart thudded deep in her chest. She ran her hands through her hair. Perci had to figure out what she was going to do.

She came to a conclusion. "I need to visit my mother." She said. Dumbledore shook his head and fiddled with his wand. "You can't, Lily is-"

"No, Sally Jackson. I need to talk to her." Perci breathed heavily. Again, Dumbledore shook his head. "The third task is two days away, my dear." He said in a soft voice, watching her pace. "And it will only take a few hours." Perci replied instantly. Dumbledore grimaced and stood. He went to the fire and stared at its green flames. After a moment, he said, "Will you go by Disapparation of the Floo system?" He asked.

Perci would've grinned, but it was not the best time. "Floo system." Dumbledore took out a vial of powder and poured it into her waiting hand. She stepped into the emerald flames and dropped the powder into the fire. She yelled, "The Jackson residence, Massachusetts, New York, the United States." The flames engulfed her.

Perci stepped from green fire and into the apartment living room. Perci almost vomited when she saw her mother and Poseidon snogging feverishly on the couch. "Shit!" She yelled and covered her eyes. The two released each other got up from the couch.

"Perci!" Sally yelled and grabbed her daughter into a bear hug. Perci released herself from the still very pregnant woman's grasp. She nodded at Poseidon. "Is there something you need, honey?" Sally asked.

Perci nodded and crossed her arms. "Yeah, er." She paused. "Have you ever heard of Lily Potter, James Potter, and maybe Sirius Black." Perci could almost see Sally pale. Sally went to the kitchen and came back with some cookies, blue cookies. Perci felt sick, looking at them. "Yes, I did. Went to Hogwarts with them, I was in Hufflepuff, though." She gave her daughter a little laugh and sat down across from her.

"James and Lily, they had a son, Harry Potter." Sally continued; Perci nodded. "I'm in the same house. We're real good friends, actually." Perci supplied. Sally smiled and took a cookie, rubbing her enlarged stomach. Perci narrowed her eyes. "I've recently learned they had another kid, one before him. Two years before Harry."

"Really?" Sally asked. Perci kept her arms crossed and stared at the brown eyes of the woman sitting across from her. She could always tell when she was lying. It seemed she already knew. "A daughter." Perci said, watching her mother's eyes flicker over to Poseidon. It really amazed her, how calm she was being. On the inside she was screaming, crying, begging for this not to be true.

Perci scowled when they didn't say anything. "Do you know what her name was?" The two shook their heads. "Perciana." She whispered and took out her wand, ready to fight a shifty looking god of the sea. Sally fidgeted and choked down a cry.

"Sirius Black said you had the daughter. You were only supposed to look after her for a couple of days and then return her him. But when you heard about theirs murders, you kept her, didn't you." Perci's voice shook and tears filled her eyes. "I was two years old." She said. Sally was now crying. Perci composed herself. "How is it I don't remember them, at all?"

Sally tried to stop crying. She had hoped this day wouldn't come. Poseidon comforted her. "Tell me." Perci said through gritted teeth. Sally went to the couch and held out a hand for Perci to take. Perci, however, refused and stood where she was. "Perci, dear, listen to me. I'm your mother. I raised you, not Lily Potter or James Potter."

"I don't care who raised me! Tell me what you did!" She yelled, causing Sally to flinch. "I took them, your memories of those two years." She said hurriedly. Perci had a facade of anger, shock, and confusion. All she could do was stare at the pregnant woman. Tears started to form in her eyes. They rolled down her face. "You had no right." She snarled

Sally composed herself. "As soon as I saw you, I knew you were meant to be mine, baby." Sally went over to Perci ran a hand down her cheek. Perci jerked away from her touch.

"God, this is just like a bloody Lifetime movie." She growled. "And what about you, Poseidon? How do I have your powers?"

Poseidon looked down at his feet. "I was together with Sally at the time. So I blessed you, as if you were my own." Perci scowled and turned away from them toward the fire. Sally placed a hand on Perci's shoulder. "You're still ours, Perci. Doesn't matter who gave birth to you." Sally said hopefully.

"She didn't just birth me. I might remember, but you took that away from me." She growled.

"Perci, we can just forget about that. We can be a family, like we always were." Poseidon said. Perci turned aggressively back to them. "I have a brother. A brother! One that went on with his life, thinking he didn't have a family when his sister was sleeping in the same house with him!" She shouted, but calmed down and stared at the fire again.

"I'm done. I'm so done with you." She said, ignoring the pleas and stepped into the fire. It turned green and she disappeared from their view, reappearing in the Gryffindor common room's fireplace.

The next few days Perci had tried to talk to Harry, but he was always rushed off. She also tried to get in touch with Sirius, he hadn't answered her owl, yet. It was the day of the final task and classes were cancelled for the day to prepare. Perci was told that it involved a maze and was looking for Cedric to tell when McGonagall told her to meet everyone in the Great Hall for a briefing.

So, Perci was on her way to the Great Hall and she hoped there would be food. She needed something to eat. She entered and groaned when she found that she was, of course, the last to get there and the fact that Rita Skeeter was there.

"Perci, wonderful. We have gathered you all here to announce what the task is." Dumbledore said. "In this final task, you all will be entering a maze, in of which, we have hidden the Triwizard Cup. Your task is to locate it. Whoever touches the Cup is the Triwizard Champion."

"Well, that's simple." Cedric said jokingly, looking at Perci to see if she cracked a smile. She didn't, though. She only stared at Harry. Cedric felt his stomach lurch from jealousy. "Yes, Mr. Diggory. Simple." Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, if you'll all please follow me. I will lead you to the task." He said.

The walk was long and the champions were separated into groups based on gender, so Perci couldn't talk to Harry. Perci would've rather apparatated there, but there was no apparating or disapparating on Hogwarts grounds. The walk took hours, surprisingly, and it was beginning to get dark.

"I do not understand. Why could we not just ride to the task." Came Fleurs heavily accented voice. Perci was not in the mood for her complaints. She'd been stuck with her, Madame Maxime, and McGonagall alone; fun.

The arrived at an arena of sorts, not much different from the one from the first task, but Perci could not see the end of this one. They entered through the doors and heard the students cheer. Perci and the other champions were led in the middle of the crowd. Perci searched for her friends. Her eye's instantly found large posters with her and Harry's name on it, she guessed her friends were most likely holding that. She even saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; they waved and she waved back. The crowd cheered louder as they saw Dumbledore.

"Silence! Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, Ms. Jackson is first, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for second, Mr. Krum third, and Ms. Delecour is fourth. The first person to touch the Cup will be the winner!" The crowd cheered. "I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. If, at any point, should a contestant should wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round... quickly!"

We did as we were told and Dumbledore spoke quietly to only us. "In the maze you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the Cup, if you can, but be very wary. You could just lose yourselves along the way." He said. Perci could feel her nervousness grow by the second. Dumbledore turned back to the crowd of students and others. "Champions! Prepare yourselves."

Perci didn't exactly know what to do to prepare herself for what was about to happen. She looked at the other champions, who were all just as nervous as she was by the looks of it. She made eye contact with Cedric and gave him a nod and a smile.

"Oh! Loves last look!" Perci heard Rita Skeeter exclaim, but Perci paid her no attention. "On three, champions!" Dumbledore called. Perci saw Krum get into a running stance. She wasn't going to waste her energy, just yet. No, she was going to walk this one off. "One..." A cannon boomed. Perci gave Harry one last parting nod before she entered her entrance to the maze.

The crowd fell into silence as their champions entered the maze. Fred and George out down their signs. "Our! Raise them back up!" Ron ordered.

"It isn't like they're going to see them, Ronald." Hermione said, putting down her own sign and running her arms. She turned to Fred and George, whom were staring at the maze intently. "Are you nervous for her?" Hermione asked.

George laughed. "No," he waved her off. "Of course not. She's got this under control." However, Fred didn't answer. He just kept his eyes on the maze. Hermione saw how each twin coped with their emotions. They were two very different people. Hermione rubbed Fred's shoulder. "George is right. She'll be fine. Both her and Harry will be." She said glancing at Ron.

None of them knew that they wouldn't see Perci for a while.

Perci started off at a calm stroll, but she began to feel the effects of her claustrophobia setting in. Her legs started carrying her faster. She was now fast-walking. Next, she was jogging. And then she was running, tacking blind turns. Her hands raked against the bush walls, thorns scarring her arms and hands.

Perci came to a halt in stop when she almost ran into a large cupboard blocking her way. It shook violently and Perci hoped to every god that it wasn't what she thought it was.

A Boggart. The one thing she could not get last in Defense Against the Dark Arts; her luck. Perci took out her wand as the Boggart burst from the cupboard. At first it was just a whirl of black smoke, as it spun, searching Perci's mind for her worst fear.

For a moment everything just stopped and Perci thought for a fleeting second that maybe she didn't have a worst fear anymore, but she knew that wasn't true. She feared many things. Like, waking up on a bus, naked. Or failing Hogwarts. Or, gods forbid, owls. But her Boggart did not turn into any of those. It turned into a fear she didn't know she had, a deep set fear.

The walls of the maze was covered and dripping in a red substance, Perci concluded that it was blood and not ketchup. Bodies, not yet identified, were strewn across the enclosure, also covered in blood. There were a few bodies almost falling down from the walls. Perci saw one of the bodies. In the middle of them all was Harry, his glasses on the ground beside him. A stake ran through his neck and his wand was stabbed through temple.

Ron was beside him, his wand jammed up his nose and a large rat was chewing a hole in his chest. In front of Ron was Hermione, who was scalped. On the other side of Harry, Fred and George lay beside each other, their heads seemed to be backward. Ginny was beside her brothers with her wand jammed through her eye. Dean, Seamus, and Cedric were the bodies that were almost falling over the maze wall. Overall, it was a very horrific scene.

Perci tried to scream as she scrambled away from the mangled dead bodies of her friends. She couldn't think, but the images of the bodies clouded her mind. At first she was sad and scared beyond belief. Then it all faded, and her instinct to protect the ones she loved faded in and she was furious. She pointed her wand at the bodies and yelled, "Ridickulous!" The bodies turned into clowns, who got up and began doing the Irish Jig and then disappeared and so did Perci's anger.

Mad-Eye Moody would've been proud of her finally getting over her Boggart. Perci, with a shaking breath, continued on in the maze. She had no idea where she was going at all, but knew one thing. Fleur Delacour was out of the tournament.

Her scream was high-pitched, so that ruled out Krum, and could've been heard from a mile away. Seconds later, Perci saw red sparks go up in the sky. Perci's pace sped up into a run. She wanted to get this over with. This maze made her stomach turn.

Perci felt a sharp pain pierce her side and she halted. Her eyes found the source of a pain, an arrow. She turned to shooter and was, the least to say, surprised. Thalia Grace scowled at her and drew another arrow and aimed at her, firing it. Perci dodged the arrow easily. "Thalia, what're you-" Lightning struck the spot right beside Perci. She saw Jason float over to her with a glare, he looked like a blonde superman. "What the flying fuck is-" A dagger was thrown at her, hitting her shoulder.

Perci pulled the dagger out. On the hilt it said, 'A.M.C.'. Perci groaned, she was definitely going to die. Andrew took a twin dagger out and twirled it, leaning up against the maze wall. In front of him, Nico appeared from a shadow, holding his Stygian Iron sword. They grinned maliciously and scowled at her. Perci stared, dumbfounded at her friends.

"What the fuck is going on?" She exclaimed.

Andrew smirked. "Oh, come on, Perci. Didn't you expect it? How, we, just us, suddenly came to Hogwarts? How we knew where it was? Didn't know you were that stupid!" He said. The three other demigods laughed. Perci knew what he was talking about and her anger returned.

"Stubefy!" She yelled, pointing her wand at Jason, she sent him flying back out of the maze. Thalia fired another arrow. "That was my brother, you whore." She barked, firing arrow after arrow. "Bombarda Maxima!" She yelled and the ground beneath Thalia exploded, also sending her flying.

Perci scowled. "Is that all you've got?!" She yelled at Andrew, however she did not see Nico travel through the shadows and come up behind her. Andrew did, though, and smirked. "No." And Nico ran his sword through Perci's gut.

A scream pierced the air, like an arrow piercing a deer. It was a woman's, a familiar woman's scream. Fred and George instantly jumped to their feet, but their mother pulled them back down. They fidgeted in their seats. "She would fire the red sparks if she was hurt, right?" Hermione asked. Fred and George grimaced.

"Not bloody likely." The two boys said in unison.

Harry and Cedric looked at each other when they heard the scream. "Perci." They said and ran toward where they thought the source was.

Perci slid down the bush wall and held her stomach, gasping. "Well, shit. That's a first." She said, looking at the blood on her hand. She'd never been stabbed before. She grinned breathlessly at the two demigods. "That was a thrilling experience." She turned her attention to Nico. "Hey, Nico, was that the closet you've ever gotten to a girl?" She laughed. Nico scowled and lurched forward, putting his sword to her throat, his face was inches from her's.

"Wow, Nico. I mean, we were friends and all, but I'm not looking for that kind of relationship with you." She said. Nico growled and stepped back. He brought his sword back to drive it through her throat.

He, was however, thrown back by a red light. Andrew stood on high alert. Perci turned her head weakly toward the caster and was delighted to see Cedric and her brother, Harry Potter. She laughed, a little trickle of blood on her lips. Andrew growled and ran toward them. Cedric stepped forward and yelled, "Aparecium!"

Andrew's body writhed on the ground and Perci wanted to help, but the. She remembered their betrayal and the fact that a piece of Nico's sword was lodged in her stomach. Andrew was not lying on the ground anymore, in his place was a black, cloaked figure that looked a lot like a Dementor. However, unlike a Dementor, Perci could see teeth. A lot of teeth. Perci recognized the creature. She learned about them in her fourth year. It was a Lethifold, a creature much like a Dementor, but very carnivorous. It glided along the ground at Cedric. He quickly yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

Cedric's Patronus, a dog, the Golden Retriever, Perci recognized danced from his wand and pounced on the Lethifold. The Lethifold's now dead body sunk into the ground and Cedric's Patronus faded. Harry and Cedric rushed to Perci. "Blimey," Harry said. Cedric tried to stop the bleeding with his hands.

"Harry, go see if the other Lethifold are dead." Cedric ordered. Harry nodded and with a fleeting look at Perci he went over to a knocked out Lethifold, disguised as Nico. "Only a Patronus will work." Cedric called. He went back to Perci's stomach. His hands were now covered in her blood. He took out his wand. "Ferula." He muttered. A bandage came from his wand. Cedric began to wrap the bandage around her. He pulled her close to him and off the wall to wrap it all the way around her. Perci laid her head on his shoulder.

"This'll have to do until the judges come and find you." He said. Perci shook her head, wrapping her fingers around her wand. "I'm not going with them." She said.

Cedric frowned. "You're not dying, if that's what you mean." He said, holding her up. Perci laughed and then coughed. "Of course I'm not going to die. I'm just not taking myself outta the tournament." She said.

"Perci, you're weak. You can't-" he started.

"I'm not going down without a fight, Ced." She said softly. Cedric was about to argue, but her lips stopped him. He melted at her touch. Harry looked over at them and scowled, gagging. Perci pulled back slowly with heavy lidded eyes. She looked into his. "I kind of love you." Perci said. "Now shut it and help me up." She whispered. Cedric nodded and helped her to her feet. Cedric slung an arm around Perci. Harry took her other arm.

"Ready?" Harry asked the two. "Or would you rather just snog." He joked, knowing that they wouldn't laugh. They dragged her with them, through the maze. They came upon a circular wall and a glowing blue object. "Isn't that-" Perci started.

Harry nodded. They continued to walk. "The Cup." He said. They were inches away from it. "Take it, Harry." Perci said. Harry frowned, but Cedric nodded. "Yeah, take it. You saved me. You deserve it." He added.

Harry was at a lost for words for a couple seconds, but came to a decision. "All at once, together." They nodded. "One..." Harry said. He looked at Perci. "Two..." She said and looked at Cedric. She wanted to say so much more to him than that. He grinned at both of them. "Three." And all at once, they grabbed onto the Triwizard Cup.

They felt as though they were falling and they did. They fell right into a graveyard.

"Well, this is boring." Ron said, leaning his head on his hand. Hermione hit him with a book. "Your best friends are in a dangerous maze and all you can do is complain?!" She yelled. Ron rubbed his arm, grimacing. "Harry's fine. Now, even though that scream was most likely Perci's..." He said. Fred scowled at him.

"Most likely? She's the only girl in there anymore!" He exclaimed. George rubbed his brother's shoulder. "She hasn't sent the sparks up. She's fine." George said.

"She can't send them up if she's dead!" Ginny said.

Fred glowered at her. "Thanks, Gin. That really makes me feel better." He said sarcastically. Ginny glared at him, standing up. "You think you're the only one worried?!" She yelled. Arthur and Molly pulled her down.

"This is not the time, nor the place." Arthur said.

"They are all going to be fine." Molly said curtly. George gave her a pointed look and crossed his arm.

"Well, thanks, Mum, for jinxing it."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update, I had a couple tests to study for. This chapter is considerably shorter than the last one. I almost let him live, but it would've messed up the whole sequel. There is one more chapter, but it will be very short, maybe at the most 1,000 words, buts it's going to be the epilogue. I will get started on the sequel soon. Please review, it motivates me to write faster, better, and longer chapters. Thank you! Hope you enjoy. I do not own anything.**

Perci groaned as she got up from the ground, holding her stomach. She didn't expect to fall into a graveyard. She suspected the Cup was portkey, she didn't know how else the judges would know who had it. She suspected to stand up to the sound of cheers and the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore, but they did not.

Instead they found themselves in a graveyard and the Cup was on the other side of it. "Harry? Cedric?" Perci called. Harry got up and looked around. Cedric went over to Perci. "Are you okay?" Perci shook her head, the bleeding had started again. It was over the greenish grass. Perci felt her heart thud. "It's all going to be okay. We're all going to get out. I promise you." He said, putting his hands to her wound. No, she thought, I'm going to bleed to death in a conveniently placed cemetery.

"In know this place. I've been here before...in a dream." Harry said. Cedric carried her and laid her against one of the graves. Cedric went over to asses Harry. Harry waved Cedric off and looked around at the grave, thinking about his dream. Perci looked up at the grave she was against. She could make out the name, 'Riddle'. She knew that name, she heard Dumbledore talk about some boy named Tom- It dawned on her, what was going on. She tried to get up, but every time she moved, she could feel her stomach muscles tear.

"Harry, Cedric, get to the Cup!" She yelled. Harry looked to her confused. "It's him! Voldemort! Get to the Cup!" Cedric frowned but stood over by it. "Harry! Go! Now!" He shook his head and tried to pick her up, but hearing a wince he dropped her. "Thank you, that really helped me." She said sarcastically. "Now, go. Send help back. Tell them I'm at the graveyard Tom Riddle's father is in."

"No, I'm not leaving you. Cedric, bring the Cup-" Harry said. A man had appeared from inside the graveyard home carrying something. Harry recognized him to be Wormtail. The thing Wormtail was carrying whispered, "Kill the spare." Wormtail took out his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" A green light flew from his wand, hitting Cedric right in the chest.

The sound of Wormtail's laughing was drowned out by Perci's screams. Cedric was dead. With all her might, she stood and pointed her wand at Wormtail's, ready to say the killing curse. Wormtail's threw her back into one of the stones with ease. He levitated Harry and caged him to Riddle's grave.

"What about the girl, my lord?" Wormtail's said. "No!" The thing yelled. "Leave her. She belongs to me." Perci grabbed for her wand but it was knocked away from her. Wormtail's set the thing down and took out a knife, advancing on Harry.

"No, get away from him, you bastard!" She yelled. Perci again tried to get up, but she found herself bleeding out. She became dizzy. Perci tried to focus on helping Harry, but she couldn't even stand. Wormtail cut Harry, collecting his blood. Wormtail dropped it in a cauldron. He then cut off his own hand, dropping it in the cauldron. Wormtail picked the thing up and, too, dropped it into the cauldron. The potion in it bubbled and turned into a deep scarlet, taking the color of Harry's blood.

The cauldron burst into flames and the creature in it evolved. It became more human or snake like by the second until it was fully cloaked. The creature rubbed his head and opened his snake like eyes. They flashed red, but then went back to normal. Perci had never seen Voldemort and honestly she expected him to be taller. Wormtail was on his knees, bowing deeply to Voldemort, muttering, "My lord, my lord." Over and over again.

"Wormtail," Voldemort's voice was like velvet, but a cold menacing velvet. "My wand." He said. Wormtail, still bowing, took out q wand that looked like to Perci that it was made out of bone. Voldemort gave him a sick smile. "Your arm." He said, his eyes flashing red. Wormtail gave him a gracious look and held it the stub that was his arm. "Thank you, my lord, thank you."

Voldemort scowled. "Your other arm, Wormtail." He snarled. The rat grimaced and cowered, but held out his arm. Voldemort put the tip of his wand to a mark on Wormtail's arm. Wormtail winced as the mark darkened and seemed to come off his arm. Voldemort scowl turned into a sick grin, watching his servant in pain. He had not noticed Perci Harry, yet, and it was sad to say that Perci was starting to get a little bored.

All of the sudden, plumes of black smoke appeared in the sky. They flew around and Perci could hear loud screams emitting from them, that scared her more than Voldemort did. The plumes of smoke landed on the ground and then dispersed out. In its place were wizards in black cloaks and masks, primarily made out of skulls. They stood rigid and Perci couldn't tell whom they were and what they were looking at more, Harry and Perci or Voldemort.

Voldemort didn't smile at his followers. "Welcome, my friends." He said in his velvet voice. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday." Voldemort walked about the masked wizards with a cruel smile gracing his snake like features, barefoot. "I confess myself," his smile turned into a scowl. "_Disappointed_. Not one of you tried to find me."

Behind him, Wormtail raised his stub of an arm. "I did, my lord." He said in a quivering voice. Voldemort turned his fierce gaze on him. "Yes, Wormtail, though out of fear of prosecution. But, you do deserve a reward." Voldemort said and beckoned his servant over. Voldemort took out his wand and grabbed Wormtail's stub. He pointed his wand at it and the stub grew a metallic hand. Light seemed to reflect off of it when the rat moved the hand, but there wasn't any light. From far away, Perci thought it looked like water.

"No one searched for me." Voldemort continued. "Crabbe!" Voldemort reached for one of his servants masks and pulled. Black smoke followed his hand and the follower, Crabbe, most likely Vincent Crabbe's father, fell to the ground, being pulled by some unknown force. Voldemort moved onto the next wizard. He grabbed his mask and the servant fell, along with the next and the next. "MacNair! Goyle!"

He came upon the final follower, one with long, white-blonde hair. "Not even you, Lucius." He said calmly and pulled Lucius Malfoy's mask away. Lucius fe to his knees and cowered beneath the dark wizard. "My lord," he said. "Had infected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts-"

"Bullshit!" Perci yelled, laughing. Voldemort gaze fell her on, expecting the girl to flinch, but she didn't. She just glared at him. "He wouldn't done anything, Tom Riddle. Well, he'd've cowered away with his prick son in their little mansion." She said. Malfoy glared haughtily and went over to slap her, but Voldemort stopped him.

"No one touches her!" He yelled. His servant cowered away from him. Voldemort advanced on Perci. Harry struggled to get out of the grave. Perci glared at Voldemort. He stopped down to her level and looked at her deeply in the eyes. When he did not detect any fear, a grin stretched upon his deathly pale face. "You must be the daughter." He said. "Potter's daughter." He yelled back to his followers. They all laughed, everyone except Harry. He had a confused and shocked look on his face. "What?" He muttered.

"I admire your bravery, Perciana, but not your idiocy." Perci glared at him. He glanced down at her wounded stomach and smiled. He got closer to her, knowing Perci didn't have the energy left to move. "I'm afraid you're not going to make it long enough to watch me kill your brother." He laughed, the crinkles by his eyes showing. He stood back up and went over to Cedric's body. He turned his face over with his bare foot.

He tisked. "Such a handsome boy." He said.

"Don't touch him!"

"Leave him!" Were Perci's and Harry's responses. Voldemort eyes fell on a struggling Harry. He went over to The Boy Who Lived and placed a hand on the gravestone he was caged in. "Harry! I'd almost forgotten you were here!" He said. "Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days."

He turned back to his followers. "The boy who lived." His tone was disbelieving and sarcastic. "How lies have fed your legend, Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night 13 years ago?"

Harry didn't think that was a question he was supposed to answer. But he would've said he could go fu- Voldemort started his story. "It was love. You see when dear Lily Potter gave her life for her son, she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him." Voldemort said. "It was old magic. Something I should've foreseen." With each word his voice became angrier. "But no matter, no matter. Things have changed. I can touch you...now." His long fingers pushed on Harry's scar, causing both of them to yell I pain.

"Get away from him!" Perci yelled. Voldemort stopped and whispered something to Harry, Perci could not hear. The gravestone holding Harry opened and Harry fell to his hands and knees. "Pick up your wand! Come on! Come on!" Harry grabbed his wand from the dewy grass quickly. "You've been taught how to duel, I presume, yes?" Harry did not respond. "First, we bow to each other."

Perci started to loose herself. Her vision faded in and out and she couldn't hear much. It was all muffled. Her breathing was shaky and she was starting to get cold. "Shoulda brought a jacket, sweetheart." Someone said. Perci opened her eyes weakly and saw a woman with red hair and a man with rectangular glasses. He looked a lot like Harry. The woman bent down and ran a surprisingly warm hand down Perci's face, a tear escaping her green eyes. She had Praxis and Harry's eyes. She realized that this must be her mother and father.

"You're-" she gasped. Lily and James Potter smiled at their only daughter. "Then I must be-" James laughed and sat down right beside her up against one of the headstones. "Not yet, Greenbean." he said, taking her hand. Perci guessed it was a nickname. Lily shook her head at her husband.

"Way to be an optimist, James." She said sarcastically. Perci tried to make her eyes stay open. "I'm sorry. I don't remember." Her voice was hoarse. Lily ran a hand through Perci's dark curls. "It's okay. We know."

Perci furrowed her eyebrows. "If I'm not dead, why are you here?" She asked. Lily pointed at the scene in front of Perci. She couldn't see much, everything still was a blur. But she did see two streams of light, a red one that was getting smaller by the minute and green one, which was getting better closer to the caster of the red light.

"You could stop it. Save your brother." James said. "All you have to do is point your wand and yell the curse." Lily gave him a disapproving look. "No, I will not allow you to use..._that_ spell. But, your father is right. You could save him." Lily said gently, looking on at the scene.

"I want to. But I can't." Perci said. "I can barely stand."

"Your wand will guide you, dear." He said. He winked at her. "As Olivander says, 'The wand chooses the wizard'."

Lily frowned at him. "That doesn't have anything to do with this." She said.

James pouted and crossed his arms. "I wanted something mystical to say." He muttered. Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed Perci's wand from the ground and placed it in her daughter's hands. She placed a hand on her cheek, running a thumb across her cheekbone. "You've grown into an incredible woman, Perciana, my love." She said. Lily gave her a kiss on the forehead and stepped back. James kissed her on the nose. "See you later, Greenbean." He said and followed his wife. They soon disappeared.

Perci gritted her teeth and sat up, opening her eyes and focused on her target, Voldemort. She raised her wand and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" A red light flew from her wand. In just enough time, the snake-eyed wizard drew his killing curse away from Harry and onto Perci. Their spells collided. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her parents talking to Harry.

He looked over at and wanted to run to help her, but their parents stopped him. "Go!" Perci yelled over to him. It was soft and weak, but she knew he could hear her. He wanted to save her. "No! Get to the portkey! Go, Harry!" She said and turned back to the spell, which was taking the rest of her energy and will to keep going.

Harry made sure he held on tight to Cedric's body. He looked one last time at his newfound sister, which was something he would definitely had to get use to saying. He gave her a last look, which he hoped said a lot of things and grabbed onto the Cup.

He felt himself fall.

Voldemort broke the spell and yelled in anger, fire and lightning crackling around him. The ground shook and cracked. Perci was now afraid of him. But she was happy, though. Harry was okay and safe. That was all she wanted. Well, maybe see her friends again, but she knew that would not happen.

She was ready to die and knew it would come soon on swift wings. She dreaded the sentence that came out of the Dark Lord's mouth the next second. "Heal her. I want her alive." He seethed. Lucius Malfoy came over to her and took off her bindings. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at her stomach. "Vulnera Sanentur." He muttered. Perci had never heard of that spell. The blood around her found its way back in her body in a matter of seconds. She felt her wound being stitched up.

"That supposed to help?" Perci asked. "I still feel like shit, _darling_." She spat. Malfoy smirked and poked his wand into her cheek. "You will get what you deserve, Jackson." He said.

Perci spat in his face. "It's Potter."

Harry appeared in the arena once again, tears streaming his dirty face. Tears for Perci, whom he thought he would never see again. And tears for Cedric, another person he considered a friend, dead. The crowd cheered, not exactly understanding what was happening. Dumbledore came over to Harry, instantly see Cedric's dead body. He tried to tear Harry away from him as Amos was coming over, still not knowing that his only son was dead.

"No!" Harry cried and strapped himself back on to the body. He knew Perci would not part with Cedric, so he wouldn't. That's when the crowd began to quiet down and get confused. Dumbledore pulled Harry away when Amos fell to his knees and cradled his son.

In the crowd, Fred and George looked around, frowning , to see where Perci was. But she was no where in sight. The crowd started to mutter questions. Some cried, seeing the dead body of a fellow student. Several Hufflepuffs were sobbing loudly. Fred and George also saw Perci's American friends looking for her. They made eye contact and all of them shrugged.

"My, son!" Amos cried, his wife beside him, also sobbing hard. Moody pulled Harry to his feet and carried him off, Snape trailing them closely. "My, boy!" Dumbledore comforted the grieving man.

"Where's Perci at?" Ron asked worriedly. Molly and Arthur looked scared for her. Hermione and Ginny's lips quivered, immediately thinking the worst.

McGonagall spoke loudly to the students and visitors of Hogwarts. "Please, file out of the stands and make your way back to the castle grounds." She said in a shaky voice. They did so, quickly and unorderly.

There was four questions going on in everyone's heads.

'What happened Harry Potter?'

'Who killed Cedric Diggory?'

'Where was Perci Jackson?'

And, 'What the fuck is going on?'


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just to let you know in this story Bellatrix escapes earlier. This is a shorter chapter and the last before I start the sequel. I already have everything planned out and I think I'm going to finish all of the movies. 5-7. I'm not really sure if the demigods will be included much. The might be, though. Tell me if you would like them to be included and which demigods. Please review, it makes me want to update faster and make the chapters better. Thank you! Enjoy**.

"Today, we acknowledge a terrible, terrible loss of one of our own, Cedric Diggory." Albus Dumbledore said in a solemn voice. He sat in his headmaster's chair in front of all the students of Hogwarts and many others. Sniffles and soft sobs could be heard in different intervals all about the Great Hall, which had been cleared of the tables and replaced with hundreds of chairs. The students had sad faces and sore their nicest robes.

It was a funeral.

"Cedric Diggory was, as you all know...an exceptionally hard working...infinitely fair-minded...and, most importantly..." Dumbledore looked at every face in the Great Hall. "A fierce, fierce friend." His eyes fell on Fred and George. They had their arms crossed and eyes focused on the ground. They were not happy to be at the school, just sitting around while Perci was missing. They were not allowed to look for her, or to mention her at all. That night they had learned a shocking piece of information. She was Harry Potter's sister. It was their little secret, so naturally the whole Wizarding World knew. "Now, the Ministry doesn't want me to tell you, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Voldemort. Though, the Ministry has blamed Perci Potter, formerly Jackson. They have said she killed him!"

Some of the students in the school nodded, believing that she did it. All of them being Slytherin. Everyone else was in uproar, yelling and shouting filled the hall. "Silence!" Dumbledore said. "I told you this, not to disturb your grieving, but because all of you deserve to know." Dumbledore took a 'Wanted' poster of a smiling Perci and crumbled it into a ball. He lit a fire and threw the poster into the fire.

Perci's smile was the last thing the students saw before they left the Great Hall.

It was cold and dark. The cement ground beneath her was wet and hard. There was a terrible smell, Perci guessed it was either a dead body or the Malfoy's cooking. She had only been there a day and she was still not fed anything. A few death eaters would visit her, and it was not in a good way. It was something that rhymed with grape. Perci wished for death. Death would be better than this.

All that kept her going was knowing that her friends were alive and okay.

Perci could hear shouts above her cell. One of the voices sounded like Voldemort and another was a woman's. She cackled loudly and Perci could hear the sound of footfalls getting closer. The door to her cell opened, streaming in light. Perci could've been able to easily get out, if she had her wand. Perci covered her eyes, the light blinding her. The woman cackled again. Perci saw a mass of wild, curly, black hair and a pale face. The woman got closer and Perci's heart stopped.

Bellatrix LeStrange, someone who apparently was supposed to be in Azkaban, rotting away in her own cell under the supervision of the Dementors. Perci glanced down at Bellatrix's wand and her thoughts of knocking her out were instantly stopped. She knew Bellatrix could kill her in a second. Bellatrix walked around Perci, looking her up and down. A sick grin came upon her face.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing." She said. "I've been told to not harm you, darling. Lucky." Her laugh sounded completely insane. "The Dark Lord wants to see you." She pointed her wand at Perci. "Go."

Perci calmly walked up the stone stair and through the drawing room with Bellatrix trailing behind her, pointing her wand at Perci. The Malfoy Manor was huge and perfectly clean, probably from hidden house elves. Oh, yes. Hermione had lectured her about the mistreatment of house elves around the country. Perci was an official member of S.P.E.W. She was actually Vice President; lucky her.

Perci and Bellatrix finally reached their destined location. The doors opened by themselves and large, cleared out room with a single chair facing them and one more chair. Sitting in it was the Dark Lord himself. He grinned when he saw her. Beside him were Lucius Malfoy, a woman with blonde hair and a fair face, Draco Malfoy, who shook with fear in the presence of Voldemort, and a few other of his followers.

Draco didn't even have the decency to look at her. They weren't friends, they weren't exactly enemies, though. "Perciana Potter." Voldemort said. "Please," he gestured to a seat across from him. "Sit." Perci did not move. She just glared at him. Bellatrix pushed her forward and Perci sat down before she crossed her arms and glared at the ground.

"Thank you, Bellatrix." Voldemort said. Bellatrix blushed and smiled widely. She took her place on the right side of Voldemort. He turned back to the green eyed girl across from him. "I am not going to harm you...yet, Perciana." His voice was calm but his eyes were fierce and occasionally flashed a deep red. The one thing that scared Perci about Voldemort were his eyes. You could tell so many things from a person's eyes. Perci didn't like what she saw.

"I just want information." He said. A large snake slithered up his kingly chair. It spoke in some kind of language and Voldemort responded with ease. This must've been parseltongue. Harry had told her he could also speak this language. "Specifically, your brother, Harry Potter."

Perci laughed. "Why would I tell you anything?"

The smile on Voldemort's face faltered for a second, changing into a fierce scowl. He managed to return to his smile in a matter of seconds. "You would be rewarded." He said.

Perci rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot. Even if I did tell you anything, you'd kill me right after." She said. Perci glanced around, looking to see if there was some way she might be able to escape; there were none.

"You misunderstand me, Perciana. I do not want to kill you, no. That's your brother. I want you to join me." He said. Perci scowled. "But I do need to know everything and anything about Harry. And I will do anything to get it. Even if that means killing you." He said calmly.

Perci shrugged her shoulders. "Go ahead. Might as well should. It's not like I'm gonna tell you anything. Take your beats swing, Moldywart." Voldemort's eyes flashed furiously. But he calmed down quickly.

"Bellatrix, take Perci down to the...East dungeons. Yes, that would do." His grin turned sickly and did not reach his eyes. His eyes, Perci would have horrible nightmares about them. Bellatrix bowed with a sadistic smile. She grabbed Perci by the collar and tugged her down the king halls and winding staircases until they were deep underground. They came upon a steel door.

"Alohomora." Bellatrix muttered and the door's lock clicked. The witch pushed it open and allowed Perci look inside. Her insides turned sickly. Against the stone walls hung various metal tools, saws, knives, and other objects. There was a metal slab and chains. Beside the metal slab were more objects. Perci saw whips, brands, and thick sticks. Over to the side was a fireplace. On the opposite wall of the tools were four dangling, rusty chains. There was blood splatters on the ground and walls.

"Bleeding Christ! What is this place?" Perci exclaimed. Bellatrix cackled and gave Perci a sharp slap on the bum. Perci looked at her disgusted. "Your new home." Bellatrix replied. Perci frowned. "No fridge, telly, or couch." She said.

"No, this is hell."


	12. Author's Note-- PLEASE READ

**A/N: The sequal, The Phoenix, is now up! Please check it out in my profile. I'd like to ask you guys a question or two.**

**Do you guys want the demigods to stay at Hogwarts and get sorted or leave?**

**If you want them to stay, which demigods?**

**Is there something (anything) you'd like me to do in The Phoenix?**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
